


Happy Birthday, Darling!

by Llexeh



Series: Steve Is Going to Lose His Damn Mind [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (nuances), An Inordinate Amount of Smut, Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Communication is Sexy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Doubt, Slash, Steve gets the best birthday presents, consent is hot, finally slash, like a million of them, mentions of anxiety and anxiety attacks, mild temporary angst, the Big Climax, these assholes are so in love and finally discussing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llexeh/pseuds/Llexeh
Summary: The feeling was familiar by now. But curiously, Steve found that instead of being speechless, he was physically unable to stop talking. Then Tony kissed him, right in the middle of his rant, and as soon as Steve realised it hadn’t been just a way to shut him up, everything seemed to shift into place.





	1. What Do You Mean You’re Not Staunchly Straight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joeybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeybelle/gifts).



> Y’all! We made it, we’re finally in Slashland! Thank you so much for sticking with me and my writing, I can’t explain how much it means to me. 
> 
> I’ve got around 90% (90.7% to be precise) of this written, just got to add another part to it and it is done. I’m also off work for another week so hopefully this will be up and marked as finished as soon as possible. I’ll try to post every day until it’s done, but there’s a chance I could be running late because of who I am as a person. We’ll see. 
> 
> I wanted to start posting it today because I’m really hoping I’ll appease the gods of the universe with smut so they give us a better year. And if that fails, at least there’s plenty of smut so there’s that. 
> 
> For we have reached the “and one time” part, how exciting? Also it’s expected to be around 38,000 words, so woo! 
> 
> This installment has been a labour of love and if you think there’s too much sex in this, you are absolutely right and I 100% will defend this to my grave. 60k of teasing and foreplay warranted a mammoth of a conclusion. 
> 
> As usual, this is a gift for Joeybelle, whose love and patience and resilience made this entire thing possible. I love you now and always, thank you for being my best friend. iubmultben
> 
> Also, this is not Yank-wanked (how fucking funny is this term, oh my god) - I forget to spell words the American way like 90% of the time, so excuse words that look odd.
> 
> Very unbeta-ed. Unbetaed? Unbeta'ed? Still awkward. 
> 
> Enjoy, babies xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve went in determined to thank Tony for being a Good Friend. Instead, he seemed to have lost his brain-to-mouth filter. Which explained why he just told Tony everything he'd been keeping secret for months. Like the fact that he was irrevocably attracted to him.

The one time Steve couldn’t - literally couldn’t, try as he might - shut up about how attractive Tony Stark was. He felt his blood boiling, threatening to burst through his veins with emotion. Words poured out, volume fluctuating depending on how he managed to regain temporary control. Steve could see the nature of this latest disaster, and watched it like a slow-motion video, unable to prevent it or look away.

He woke up with a start, jolted right up on Tony’s sofa. The blankets pooled on his lap, the man’s t-shirt clung to him like second skin. Dum-E whirred cheerfully at him from the corner where Tony had instructed him to patrol. He had no idea how long he’d slept for, all he remembered was Tony caressing him, his face above Steve’s own, gentle and kind and –

Just like that, all memories seemed to pour into his poor brain at once. Steve remembered _everything._ The closest he ever got to being really drunk, he spent the next day not only violently ill, but also supremely embarrassed of how he’d acted in front of Bucky and a couple of others. He’d also witnessed Bucky time and again live with the next-day remorse, enough to know how it was by proxy. And that was exactly how he felt as the onslaught of memories hit him.

He’d been pathetic. But more than that, he had been pathetic in front of Tony, who was so gracious in how he handled a hysterical Steve unable to tell right from left. And Tony was easily the one person he did not want to be weak and needy in front of. By comparison, his public humiliation had been a piece of cake. This was personal, now deeply-rooted mortification of a whole new level. What had compelled him to lose his shit like that in front of the man he was in love with, he had no idea, but it had been done, and now he had to live with it for the rest of his days. He contemplated disappearing, but quickly gave up that plan when he realised there was no place he could really hide from Tony or SHIELD or Bucky or any of them, really. He was well and truly fucked.

He stumbled to the pile of dishes from the previous night and threw himself into washing them almost aggressively. It gave his hands something to do, and his brain a repetitive task that meant he could compartmentalise his anguish. Except there was no compartmentalising to be done, not really. The thoughts bounced around his brain, each interaction making him physically cringe. He had never frowned at anything at much as he did at the frosting covered bowls.

It actually made him feel ill, the feeling of guilt and remorse relentless in its quest to push him to crying. And on top of fucking everything, it was his birthday and even if he made excuses for postponing the dinner, he would need to at least make an appearance. It was selfish to rob his family of the joy of wishing him well.

He took his time with the dishes, even if his initial plan might have backfired. The more he stared at the evidence of the previous night’s cupcakes, the more he remembered how kind and polite Tony had been, and the more he wanted to wash all of it away. His skin tingled where the man had touched it. He could recall the hug, the way Tony’s hand had anchored him. _The words._ Every “darling” and “I got you” echoed in his head, raced through to his heart and settled there uneasily. It felt amazing to be held, to be protected. Steve had always been a tactile person, but circumstances made it so that it had been a long time since it happened. Even more so by someone he had such a connection with.

The problem was, Steve decided, that the connection he was so fond of was mostly one-sided. Yes, Tony had been kind to him, he’d been supportive and helpful, he’d been comforting and protective, but Tony had also looked at him with clear pity in his eyes. So Steve’s love was fundamentally different than Tony’s. And it would have been supremely unfair to hold that against the man. At the end of the day, Tony owed him _nothing_ , not even a hug, and Steve carried the entirety of the blame.

He wanted to cry.

He methodically cleaned the entire workspace Tony had used for the cupcakes, foam-wipe-rinse-wipe-move on until his hands were pruney. By the end of it, he was neither more calm, nor less anxious. He had, instead, resigned to always be a pitiful moron who had broken down in front of Tony, and who’d embarrassed himself beyond redemption. How could he ever wipe the shame of being  _weak_ and _pathetic_?

He ran all the way to his room, forgoing using the elevator altogether, fearful of meeting anyone. He lost track of the time he spent in the shower. It had been very early morning when he got there, if the hues of the sky were accurate. He spent what felt like hours rubbing at every inch of his skin, eager to clean himself of sweat and all the embarrassment. Had it not been enough he fucked up so royally mere weeks ago? Had it not been enough there were people still dealing with the fallout from that while he, incompetent and good-for-nothing as he was, couldn’t even control his fucking brain to at least make sure he was alone when he broke down. Maybe they should have given him brain serum as well, what good was his strength if he cried in the shower as he thought back on every single thing he’d ever done wrong?

It took a while before he was able to leave the bathroom, and he spent way too much time choosing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, all in the name of postponing leaving his room to find Tony and thank him for being a good friend the night before. When he was certain that short of going back to what would probably be a restless sleep, there was nothing else he could do to put it off, he finally braved the door.

“Friday, where’s Tony?” he asked on the empty hallway. He wasn’t sure when exactly “Stark” had become “Tony”, but there was no universe in which he could go back.

“The big baby boss is in the kitchen, Captain Rogers,” she replied in a clipped tone.

Steve had to smile at the bite. The AI was truly Tony’s child, maybe even more than Jarvis. Where Jarvis was built with part of the real man in mind, Friday was purely Tony’s snark progeny. The closer he got to the kitchen, the harder his heart beat, the harder it was to breathe, the sicker he felt. He slowed down to what probably looked like a comical shuffle of feet. Eventually, through some sort of bravery he definitely didn’t possess - the same one Darcy claimed made him a full-fledged Gryffindor - he stepped in the brightly lit room.

The smell of fresh coffee was overwhelming - appealing, but overwhelming. His vision tunneled, not unlike the way it did when he was hit with an anxiety attack, and everything seemed to slow down. He noticed the cupboards, the table, the chairs, the speckles of dust in the sunlight, the mountain of croissants, the smell of maple syrup and bacon, the cinnamon, the shadow of a body on the floor. He looked up.

Tony was standing right there. The sun was shining partly on his face and partly from behind him, making it seem like he had a halo. He was smiling at Steve, that wide, close-mouthed grin he seemed to have reserved for Steve and coffee.

Glasses. On the bridge of his nose. Square rimmed glasses that framed his smiling eyes.  
He was wearing a Captain America shield t-shirt, an older version of the merchandise - the colour had faded a bit, the fabric had become off-white - that emphasised the way the muscles on his upper arms were almost bulging; Steve wanted to lick them.

A newspaper. New York Times in Tony Stark’s hand. One of Steve’s main connections to his past.

Tony had jeans on, Steve noticed, his blood racing with appreciation. Denim blue, thick denim. They showcased his strong thighs, leading to –

Tony Stark was barefoot. Barefoot in his - _their_ \- kitchen. Steve couldn’t help the thought that even his toes were cute, the way he was rocking back on his heels, all excited and happy.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE!” he shouted. “I’ve had way too much coffee, holy shit!” He paused to look at Steve, then smirked. “Like what you see?” he asked and did a back-and-forth twirl.

Steve actually growled.

Tony laughed. “Listen, so you know how –”

“Shut up,” Steve pushed through clenched teeth.

“What?” His grin disappeared and a small frown formed exactly where Steve knew it would, the tiniest bit to the left of his face, right above his eyebrow.

“I said.” He swallowed heavily. “Shut up.”

“Okay, did I do anything to upset you? Is it the t-shirt? It’s a really comfy t-shirt, you know, and I figured it’s your birthday and all and –”

“Oh my fucking God! Oh my God, I can’t deal with you, I just can’t. You cannot physically be this beautiful, you can’t.”

“What?”

Steve was so familiarised with the feeling of being hit by a train at this point, he was rationalising it the best he could. But curiously, instead of being speechless, as it had happened before, he found himself shaking with how much he wanted to tell Tony _everything_ , consequences be damned.

“I’d actually forced myself to come find you even if the idea of facing you made me dizzy after last night, because I’ve made _such_ a fool of myself and you’re doing… you’re doing… _this!_ ” Steve was aware he was kind of shouting at this point but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Steve, what —“

“No! No Steve what! With your stupid grin and your stupid arms and — glasses? Really, Tony, glasses? When have you started wearing glasses?”

“Today, actually. Steve —“

“I stood there and I watched you and I felt like I couldn’t form words every time you were so _fucking beautiful_ and attractive with your, your _stupid throat,”_ he paused as he felt himself blush, but the respite didn’t last long. “And your stupid tux and the way you do everything and smile and make the kids laugh and for fuck’s sake, _how_ am I supposed to —“

“What do you mean you’re not staunchly straight?” Tony managed to ask over his rant, but Steve was gone.

“What? I’ve been making moon eyes at your for months, everyone and their mother knows. Oh my God, I literally can’t stop talking. You know the whole go big or go home, but I am already home, this is home because you’re here and you’re my home now. And so is Bucky, but I don’t have wet dreams about goddamn James Buchanan Barnes so I might as well go big and —“

“You have wet dreams about me?” Tony asked, smirk now present on his face.

“Yes!” He was blushing hard, he could feel it now, but even so, he was so _done_ with pining and with acting like an idiot. Although this definitely wasn’t acting like an idiot, but at least they were communicating. “Well, we’re not communicating, I’m just shouting and actually making everything worse.”

“What?”

“I don’t fucking know, I almost lost my mind when I thought you died in that explosion. And Matilda was right, of course she was right.”

“Who’s Matilda? What?”

“With her clairvoyance shit, my heart nearly stopped. And I don’t even know…” For a moment there, he seemed to be losing steam, but then he heard a shuffling, and he remembered something. “And you’ve got a newspaper. Really, Tony? A newspaper? And this domestic setting and I just – I can’t – as if it wasn’t enough I’ve already fucked everything up time and again because I’m a _moron_ , now I’m actually making sure you’ll never want to look at me again – why couldn’t I shut up and push it down and wait it out and –”

He didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence. Tony had stalked the couple of feet that were separating them, and pushed up on his toes to reach Steve’s face.

Tony Stark was kissing him in their kitchen.

He’d tilted his head the tiniest bit to lock lips with Steve, then pressed enough that all Steve’s words died long before he even thought them. For the first time in a very long time, Steve’s mind was quiet. They were chest to chest, but none of them initiated more touch than that. And while it was a small victory, it also seemed perfunctory, even as Tony’s facial hair tickled Steve’s cheeks and chin, making his lower back tingle.

Tony had started closing his eyes, pressing forward, when Steve pulled back. He sobered instantly. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else to stop you from cursing at yourself so I thought shocking you would work — I mean not literally, although I do have a taser, but I doubt that would work and —“

Steve could only focus on the bit where Tony wanted to stop him from talking. He snorted bitterly. Of course the man didn’t want anything else. On the bright side, he knew how Tony Stark’s lips felt like on his. On the horrendously dark side, it had been done with a purpose, not at all because he felt like it.

“But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to do it,” Tony was saying when Steve focused once more.

“What?” It was Steve’s turn for confusion.

He threw his hands up in despair. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you and hold you and touch you since I first saw you on that goddamn helicarrier, all those years ago and —“

Steve snaked his arms around him, pulled him close, and _kissed_ him. They’d come back from bad fights, if this was a delicate situation, they’d navigate it. But Tony was kissing him back, moving his lips fervently over Steve’s, hands up to hold the back of his neck, and Steve’s heart was singing.

“Look, Sergeant uncle Bucky! Just go and see if they’re okay, they’ve been shouting and…”

“Whoa!”

Steve pulled back and settled for resting his forehead on Tony’s.

“I think they’re okay, kid. Come look.”

“Barnes,” Tony warned.

“Wrong name,” Steve quipped.

“Whoa! Okay, okay, sorry!”

Steve let go reluctantly. He turned towards the door to see Peter with Shuri in tow, shepherded by a smirking Bucky.

“Hi, guys!”

“Get out.”

“We just want coffee, we’ll only be a minute —“

“Out. Now!” Tony repeated.

Bucky was throwing Steve the smuggest of looks. “Happy birthday, soldier! So…”

“Don’t make me come there and punch you in the face, Buck. I will, you know I will.”

“Peter has been telling me all about you two, I’m so glad —“

Tony had grabbed a croissant and threw it at their audience.

“Yeet! Okay, fine!” Peter scurried out, pulling Shuri with him.

“Coffee stops you from growing, kids!” Tony shouted after them good-humouredly.

“I’m literally a radioactive spider wonderkid!” Peter shouted back from down the corridor.

Bucky had taken to leaning on the door frame, same smug look on. “Don’t stop on my account, guys.”

“Don’t make me throw the plate next, Barnes,” Tony warned.

Steve loved them all but wanted, really wanted them to fuck off right about then if he was honest. He crossed his arms over his chest, taking his menacing look. “Bucky,” he growled.

“Fine! But we all want breakfast. This one’s been cooking it for hours and we weren’t allowed in here,” he said, gesturing towards Tony.

“It’s Steve’s birthday,” Tony said with a shrug, placing a protective hand on Steve’s lower back.

“It’s morning and I want coffee and also I’ve known Steve longer,” Bucky replied. Steve felt himself tense. If they were going to get into a pissing contest over him while all he wanted was to kiss Tony, he was gonna cry. Actually gonna cry.

Tony snorted. “Well, he doesn’t have wet dreams about _you_.”

“Well, _you_ haven’t seen his dick!”

“Yet!”

Steve hid his face in his hands in what has half a double-facepalm, half a please-God-make-the-ground-open-up-and-swallow-me. He looked up when he heard laughing.

“Think we embarrassed him enough?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, look! He’s got the exasperated look on. Is his eyebrow twitching?”

“Oooh, not touching that one! Good talk, Stark. I’ll let you get back to it now,” he said, and left quickly, before Steve could have a go at him.

“I’m gonna touch this one,” Tony said quietly, lifting his hand to caress Steve’s frown. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked.

Steve didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded, lowering his head slightly to reach Tony just right. He doubted he would ever get over how everything seemed to right itself and shift into place when they kissed. He hoped there would be many many kisses to test his theory.

Steve’s skin was on fire. A good type of burning, nothing like the panic induced stifling heat he had recently woken up to. He was tingling, small electric shocks that stemmed from his mouth and bloomed throughout his entire body. Tony pressed into him, his frame fitting onto Steve’s perfectly. He could feel the man’s tongue timidly advancing into their open mouthed kiss and he met it with his own, licking it slowly in return. Tony moaned then, quietly, almost restrained. His dick twitched in his pants, and given how close they were, there was no way Tony hadn’t felt it. He pulled back, putting some distance between them.

“I’m —“

“So help me God, Steve, if you apologise one more time, I’ll actually tie you up and — I’ve got supersoldier-grade ties, you know, I could do it.”

Steve laughed as he remembered his wet dream vividly. “Are you trying to get me to apologise or not? Cause I’m a bit confused right now.”

Tony shut his eyes and groaned. “Oh my God. Okay, okay.” He exhaled loudly.

Steve cupped his cheek. “Joke aside, I am sorry,” he said gently. “I was just…”

Tony’s eyes flew open. “What? No, I’m just thinking of you tied up to my bed now, I needed a moment.”

“Oh.”

“Mhm. Okay, we uhm.” He pulled Steve’s forehead to his own. “Captain Rogers, given recent developments, would you like to alter your plans and spend your birthday making out with me and maybe let me give you a filthy birthday present — OH!” Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Tony had already pulled out of his arms and grabbed the newspaper from the table. “Where is it? Okay, look!”

Steve did. 4-across on the crossword said “What Iron Man is getting Captain America for his birthday (7)” and in marker pen, Tony had filled it in with “PRESENT”.

“What?”

“You said a piece of paper that said ‘present’, so here you go.” Tony grinned, his eyes smiling from behind the frames.

“You’re perfect,” Steve stated, kissing him again. “How?”

“I know the guy who makes some of these, made a couple of phone calls, Pepper may have to go on a date with him but all in all, it was a good deal,” he explained.

Steve laughed. “Yes,” he said.

Tony was busy kissing his jaw. “Hmm?”

“Yes, I would like to spend my birthday making out with you.”

“Oh! My place or yours? The lab?”

“Tony, my place is your place,” he said with a smile.

“Nuh-uh, you own part of it. The lab?”

“Windows,” Steve managed to say as Tony resumed his kisses.

“I’ve got a bigger bed.” When Steve tensed, he stopped. “We don’t have to do anything,” he said kindly. “It’s just more comfortable, that’s all. You’re not exactly small-built,” he repeated Steve’s words from the hotel. He ran his hands on Steve’s shoulders and arms, licking his lips as he did it.

Steve groaned. “Come on.”

Keeping his hands off Tony was not an easy task. There was a distinct feeling of anticipation that had settled in his chest. It wasn’t the unpleasantness of anxiety, but it was nerves nonetheless. He chose to focus on the man instead for the elevator ride.

He had a soft expression on as he looked back at Steve. He was bouncing on his heels again, fidgeting with his glasses and shuffling his feet every now and then. “I want to kiss you again,” he informed Steve.

“I am extremely supportive of that,” Steve replied.

“And I can take your t-shirt off?” he asked with a calculating look on his face.

“Yes.”

“And can I—“

The elevator dinged when it reached Tony’s penthouse. Steve swallowed heavily. “Yes.”

“You don’t even know what—“

“I don’t care, the answer’s yes.”

Tony half-attacked him, kissing him hard as he pushed him backwards out of the elevator. He took a second to decide on a direction, then proceeded to move them to a sofa. He sat Steve down and joined him, immediately going to kiss his cheek and jaw.

“I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you. Even before that, when I watched footage and saw photos,” he said between kisses. His hand went to cup Steve’s cheek, then pulled him closer so he could kiss him properly.

Steve turned his upper body to receive the eager man currently licking into his mouth. He held him as they kissed, then ducked slightly under him to kiss his jaw and his neck.

“Is this anything like your dream, Captain?” Tony asked.

Steve pulled back to look at him. “It’s better,” he answered, and could feel himself blush thinking about the way Tony’s throat had bulged around his dick in his dream. “This is real,” he added.

Tony smiled. “You wanna tell me about it? I want to know whatever it is that can make you blush like this.”

“Uhm… One day, maybe. Right now I’d like to enjoy this.”

He took Tony’s glasses off and put them down on the coffee table in front of them. He cupped the man’s cheek and kissed him once more. His brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He had dreamt about it for so long; the intimacy was almost painful with how tender and wholesome it was. His other hand snaked under Tony’s t-shirt, touching his abs fleetingly. He stared at the way the arc reactor lit his emblem in the poor light of the room. A strong feeling of possessiveness took over him.

Tony mimicked his actions, pushing his t-shirt up as he caressed his abs and chest. Steve allowed him to pull it off, then had to steel himself when he saw Tony’s hungry look.

“Fucking perfect,” he mumbled. He started brushing his collarbones, then his shoulders. “I’ve always had a weakness for you, but I’ve been obsessing over your chest and arms for so long now. After your little push-up marathon, this has been all I could think about.” He bent to kiss his heated skin.

Steve moaned as the man pushed him down on the sofa. He went easily, distracted by the tongue currently flicking his left nipple. His hands flew up to gently fist in Tony’s hair. “I guess we’re even, I’ve been obsessing over that mouth of yours since Natasha’s birthday,” he managed to say through the panting.

Tony paused, resting his cheek on Steve’s sternum. “What happened on Natasha’s birthday?”

Steve couldn’t voice  it. He wanted to, but it seemed that for all the over-sharing he’d done, he couldn’t delve back into it. “The… Uh…”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said, cheeky grin on.

“Yeah, you do.”

“Okay, yeah, I do. But I want you to tell me.”

“Have I not embarrassed myself enough today?”

“You’re beautiful,” Tony said simply. Then he further lowered himself on Steve’s hips and thighs, snaking up in a sinful manner that meant Steve could almost feel the pressure on his dick.

“Fine! Since I watched you deepthroat a jelly dick! Happy now?”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He slid down to lick on Steve’s abs. “This is, though,” he said, and rubbed his cheek along the bulge in Steve’s pants.

“Tony,” he moaned warningly.

The man stopped. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be good, I did say we don’t have to do anything more than kiss.” He moved back up to mouth at Steve’s jaw. “I want you to be comfortable with me, darling.” It was the first time he’d called him that since the change their dynamic occurred. Steve moaned loudly, arms tightening around him. “Oh.”

Steve pulled him all the way up, lining them so they were face to face. “Say it again. Please?”

“Darling?” When Steve moaned in response, he kept going, whispering in his ear. “You like it when I call you that?” Steve nodded. “I’ve had to bite my tongue from slipping a million times. Some days I’d go back to my lab and think about all the times I wanted to call you that throughout the day. Then I’d hide in the corner that’s not visible from the hallway, take my cock out, and whisper it as I touched myself thinking of you.”

Steve’s eyes flew open. He turned them around almost aggressively, pressing Tony down into the sofa. “Tell me,” Steve growled.

“Fuck me, I love it when you go all Captain on me and order things. I swear whenever you lead us into any battle, I’m grateful my suit is shaped the way it is because I get so hard it hurts.”

Steve was lightly biting along his hips, moving up as he dragged Tony’s top off. He pressed wet kisses onto his pecs, licked around his nipples slowly, then dragged his mouth to where the arc reactor was embedded into his chest. That’s when he stopped.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he whispered. “I… I love this,” he said, hovering over the arc reactor. “It keeps you alive. But if you don’t want me near it, I won’t touch it.”

Tony’s eyes looked like they were welling up, so Steve cupped his cheek and moved away from the glowing light in the man’s chest. “No! I mean, I mean I don’t mind, I just… People aren’t overly fond of it, and I’m not overly fond of being an oddity of sorts, especially when I’m with someone I like so much. You’re free to touch it, if you want.”

Steve pondered how much truth there was in those words. Not that he believed Tony would lie to him maliciously, but he was concerned he would compromise for Steve’s sake. He moved up enough to leave the man completely topless, the t-shirt he had on did nothing but hinder their closeness. The skin to skin feeling was majestic, it made Steve feel complete, like that was where he belonged. He returned to his previous task.

“Stop me at any time, Tony. I mean it.” When the man nodded, he proceeded. For some reason, it was the most intimate thing Steve had ever done. Indeed, stolen kisses and hurried fucks in closets and standard issue army rooms were not really representative of his experiences with intimacy. He kissed the smooth skin on the most outward part of the area. Then he moved in, touching the scar tissue carefully before placing small kisses on the skin that bordered the arc reactor. His palm was rolling Tony’s right nipple lazily as he licked around the arc reactor.

“Steve,” Tony whispered, and Steve stopped at once.

When he looked up, Tony’s eyes were misty. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed for —“

“It’s not that, I trust you with my life, Steve. But… No one has touched my like this in years. I may be a bit overwhelmed,” he admitted sheepishly.

“It can’t be years since you got laid,” Steve tried for a joke.

“Laid, yes. Truly intimate? No, not since Pepper.”

Steve wanted to be jealous. Some small petty part of him succeeded, but overall, he was just accepting. Pepper had been and remained a massive part of Tony’s life. Pepper was actually a massive part of all of their lives, with the way she mothered and cared for them. Steve could not be jealous of anyone who had made Tony feel loved and appreciated. “I… Can I kiss you?”

“Always,” Tony laughed. “You can always kiss me.”

So Steve did. It couldn’t have been that long since he’d last pressed his lips to Tony’s, but in hindsight, it felt like an eternity. Once he’d been given this, once his heart settled in his chest as he finally got to touch and hold the man he was in love with, it was incomprehensible that he would ever have to give it up. He pushed the intrusive thought away.

Tony moved to lick his pulse point, then up behind his ear. “My mind has been full of nothing else but you. I’ve spent hours, nights, trying to figure out how to explain that I am… that I feel so… And in the end, I figured I don’t…” He stopped and chose to trace Steve’s outer shell with his tongue.

“What?” Steve asked gently.

“I figured I don’t deserve you,” he said even more quietly.

Steve chuckled because, honestly, he had to. “Yeah, yeah, I get that. I really do. I’ve been despairing for months over how much I’m not good enough for you.”

“Steve, you couldn’t possibly –”

“And you could?”

“I’m not –“

Steve kissed him. Hard. His hand lowered to thumb at the man’s hip bone. “You’re perfect. Beautiful,” he said, and traced his nose with his forefinger. Then his brow, the fine lines around his eyes. Tony’s leg curled around his waist, bringing their hips together. They moaned together at the brief contact.

“I want you,” Tony whispered. “I want you naked with me, on top of me, in me, open and needy for me.” He ground his hips once sharply. “I want to come home to you and wake up with you.” More grinding. Steve could feel how hard he was. “I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you moan, what makes you growl –”

He was cut off by the unexpected moan he let out as Steve ground back hard. He was painfully hard, even if he had marginally more room in his pants than Tony. He lifted himself off the man, hovering slightly above him.

Tony seemed instantly aware of the lack of Steve. “Hmm?”

“I’m going to take these off and I’m going to _touch_ you. If this is something you don’t want, I need to know, Tony,” he said gently.

“Please,” the man whispered, hips stuttering as Steve unbuttoned his jeans. “I want you,” he repeated. “Anything you want to give me, I’ll take it. I’m greedy and — _oh!”_ Steve had freed his boxer-clad erection out of the jeans’ confines. Tony seemed to like that a lot, given how he was currently jerking his hips upwards, unhappy with Steve’s limited touch. He wiggled out of the jeans when Steve prompted him to, then sat up a little. “Not that I’m not a fan of the way those pants showcase your cock, darling, but why are they still on?”

The snarky tone prompted Steve to palm his dick, too desperate for release to be embarrassed by openly touching himself, through his pants nonetheless, in front of Tony. “A fan, yeah?”

“Oh, definitely! The biggest fan.” He moved Steve’s hand to replace it with his own. Steve found he was unable to hold himself up any longer, so he rested on the back of the sofa, palm still rubbing Tony’s dick through his boxers. “Come on, darling, take them off,” Tony encouraged.

The only thing that motivated Steve to move was the promise of better contact. He managed to push the garment down, gasping when the cooler air of the room touched his skin. His skin... Steve remembered he had forgone underwear, and judging by Tony’s gasp, he just realised that as well.

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered, prompting a shudder from Steve. “Come here.”

Steve went. He used all the self-control he had to lower himself back on Tony slowly, the anticipation building inside both their chests. When their dicks finally touched, Steve could swear he would come instantly. Tony’s moan reverberated through him. He moved his hips the tiniest bit, then encouraged by the way Tony kissed his collarbone, started moving rhythmically.

“Steve… You’re so amazing, so perfect,” he mumbled. “So hard for me, darling.”

“I never thought I could touch you like this,” Steve confessed. “I never thought I would be allowed to hold you and,” he licked Tony’s lower lip before initiating another tongue battle in the man’s mouth, ”and kiss you, and make you moan –”

“Please,” Tony whispered. “I need –”

“I got you,” he said, repeating the words Tony had said to him so full of affection the previous night. He turned enough to support his entire body weight on his right forearm. He lowered his free hand to grip both him and Tony, lining them up impossibly close and providing the friction they both needed.

“Yes!” Tony moaned, covering Steve’s large hand with his, creating yet another point of contact.

“Tell me,” Steve asked again, as he tried his best to synchronise his hand and his hips.

“What would you like to know, darling?” Despite the full sentence, Tony was far from being fully coherent. Steve could see the way his eyes were glossed over with lust, the beads of sweat on his forehead.

He kissed his cheekbone. “Tell me about how you thought of me.” Steve groaned as Tony kissed him.

“I would grip my cock hard — yes, like that!” Steve mimicked what Tony had said with surprising precision given how unbelievably clouded his mind was. “And I’d whisper it to myself, I’d say ‘darling darling darling my darling Steve’ and I’d think about that perfect mouth of yours and the way it would look like wrapped around — fuck.”

“I want to,” Steve told him. “I want to kneel for you and I want to know how you taste and — I’m going to come, Tony,” he warned, moving his hips faster.

“My beautiful darling… yes, Steve, come on, come for me!”

Steve could feel it starting in his toes, like a devastating wave of pleasure, gathering momentum as it travelled up through his body. He kissed Tony hard as he came, moaning into his mouth. The man joined him, tongue relentless as it moved with Steve’s. It was easily one the greatest moments Steve had ever experienced. He doubted anything could compare with the high of coming together with a person you loved.

Tony’s hips jerked involuntarily, making both of them hiss. “Holy fuck,” Tony finally said.

“Yes,” Steve readily agreed. “Yeah, that.”

The sofa was definitely not big enough for both of them to enjoy their post-coital bliss side by side. Steve didn’t mind, though, he would have gladly forced his muscles to support him forever if it meant looking at Tony’s flushed face, at his contented smile, and the way his eyes seemed unable to focus on anything other than Steve no matter how much they fluttered shut every now and then.

Steve couldn’t help himself. He scooped some of the come on Tony’s stomach and lifted his fingers so he could taste it. It was slightly bitter, but Steve found he didn’t mind at all. He licked his fingers clean, unaware of how Tony was looking at him. “What?” he asked eventually. “Oh,” he said, and blushed, fingers still in his mouth.

“Captain! Darling, I had no idea you were _filthy_ ,” Tony told him in a clearly adoring tone. “Can I, uhm?” he asked, gesturing towards the pool of their combined semen. After he watched him nod his consent, Tony gently pulled Steve’s fingers away from his mouth. He kissed them sweetly, then used his own to scoop more come. “Open,” he whispered, and Steve did.

The taste was identical, but the way it was being fed to him made Steve’s cock twitch. He sucked Tony’s fingers unhurriedly, licking in between them, flicking his tongue on the skin connecting them at the base. He enjoyed the calloused fingertips pressing on his tongue and the way Tony moaned when he took them down to his throat, fighting not to gag.

“Can we move to the bed now? I want to hold you properly,” Tony told him. Steve got up first then effortlessly picked Tony up to carry him, draping his knees over his right forearm for convenience, unable to look away from the way their mixed come rippled as they moved. “This is quickly becoming my second favourite mode of transportation,” he said with a laugh.

“What, better than the Audi?”

“Cars aren’t naked and hot as fuck,” he shrugged, moving in to kiss him.


	2. The Star Spangled Man with a Pun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's bed was huge. Tony's fingers were glorious. And Steve was just about having the best birthday ever.

Steve had a new appreciation for Tony’s extravagant nature when he caught sight of the size of the bed. He gently deposited him on the soft comforter, trying to figure out the best way to proceed.

He must have looked puzzled, because Tony reached for his hand gently. “You okay, Cap?” He looked sinful, with his swollen reddened lips, the few fine bitemarks Steve couldn’t remember leaving on his collarbone, the way his leg muscles were defined by his position - on his side, toes wiggling restlessly. When Steve didn’t reply, he sat up straight and pulled a pillow on his lap. “What’s wrong, Steve? We can put our clothes back on and talk if you’d prefer that. We don’t even have to touch, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to –”  

“Stop,” Steve told him gently. He bent to kiss him. “You didn’t push me to do anything. I’m trying to figure out where I can get tissues and maybe some water _without_ putting my clothes back on. So I can get into bed with you and _touch_ you for hours.” He chuckled. “I’m also kinda starstruck, not gonna lie to you.”

Tony relaxed visibly. “Oh. Oh, I can help. Tissues over here in the nightstand, water in the mini fridge on your side of the bed… uh, that side of the bed.” He tried for a subject change. “Starstruck, huh?”

Steve smirked as he rummaged through the drawer for tissues. “Yeah, famous cock and all,” he said matter-of-factly, waving in the general direction of Tony’s crotch. The resounding laugh he got was heartwarming. “My side of the bed, huh?”

“Yeah, famous cock and all,” Tony repeated with a laugh. “Wanna come to bed now, darling?”

Steve nodded, wiping the drying come from Tony’s skin. “Let me get you clean first.” He wiped his own abdomen, then stretched before moving to climb over Tony to get to _his_ side of the bed. “What?” he asked when Tony’s eyes fixated on his torso.

“I want to lick you _all over_ ,” he blurted, then groaned and covered his face with the pillow he had been hugging.

Steve hovered over him, nuzzling his chest and pushing the pillow aside with his head. When he finally reached the man’s face, he kissed his cheek sweetly. “And?”

“You’re so hot,” he said in a muffled voice, caught between the pillow and Steve’s face.

“Gimme,” he told him, pulling the pillow aside, then plopped on the bed next to him. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Are you going to ask me every time?”

Steve shrugged the best he could. “I’m a big fan of consent. And I love the way your mouth quirks up here when I do it,” he said, touching a fine line that had formed as the man smiled.

“It absolutely does not!”

“Mhm.” Steve kissed his lips gently, enjoying the way Tony seemed to unravel the more they deepened their kiss.

He was partly face-down, resting his temple on the heel of his hand, looking at Steve with a small smile. “Earlier when you were ranting,” he ignored Steve’s groan and continued, “you said something about not forming words. Now, because I’m a scientist and I witnessed you form _a lot_ of words just minutes ago, I’d like to know what that was about. Please?”

He was playing dirty, running his fingers on Steve’s sternum, where the skin was heated by his flush. In the blue glow of the arc reactor, he wasn’t sure it was visible, but he could definitely feel it. “I don’t suppose I can distract you from having this conversation?”

Tony laughed. “I mean, you’re welcome to try, but unlike _others_ , I do have a refractory period.”

“It’s the serum,” Steve muttered, embarrassed by the way his dick twitched as Tony’s hand touched lower on his hip bones.

“Best news I got all year! And refractory period or not, being with you is… I guess ‘intense’ is the best word.”

“Oh,” Steve sighed. Of course he’d be too much and too soon and –

“Stop overthinking, darling,” Tony said, suddenly speaking from right next to his ear, where his hot breath made Steve’s blood race. “It’s a good thing. I’ve not felt like this, this much… maybe ever now that I think about it.”

“I’d rather you didn’t think of other times you’ve been with someone when you’re in bed with me,” Steve told him in a fake-clipped tone.

“As if I could think of anything else but your naked body now that I’ve seen it.” He licked along the line of his pecs, carefully avoiding Steve’s nipple. “So, darling,” he said, finally biting the nipple lightly and smirking around it as Steve moaned, “are you going to tell me?”

“I think I’d rather –”

“What if - and feel free to say no, always feel free to say no to me, Steve,” he added more seriously, “what if I find ways to, encourage your storytelling, shall we call it?” His hand cupped Steve’s heavy balls, moving up to grip his hardening cock.

“Tony…”

“Yay or nay on the lazy handjob and wet kisses everywhere I can reach?”

“Okay, yes, yeah.” He hissed as Tony moved his hand up on Steve’s cock, palming the head and starting again from the base. “What would you like to know?”

“For one, I would very much like to know why you’re circumcised. Because holy shit, this is a beautiful dick!” He emphasised his enthusiasm with a well-gripped stroke.

“Oh, god,” Steve moaned deeply, forcing his hips to stay still. “Medical reasons, most likely. Why does it even matter?” he asked, unable to shake the embarrassment.

Tony licked his earlobe as he replied. “Because I want to choke on it for hours, it’s so pretty and smooth and —” The ode to Steve’s dick was interrupted by its owner kissed Tony hungrily. He could imagine what that tongue would feel like on his oversensitised cock and moaned again.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you. So – oh, yes, that!” Tony chuckled at Steve’s inability to stay focused and slowed his hand. “Why?” Steve whined, but continued talking when he received no reply. “I don’t know, Tony. Like when you were wearing the tux for New Year’s and we’d had that fight and –” He had to pause to swallow heavily as Tony’s hand twisted around the head. “And I looked up and you were there, in the spotlight and –”

Tony paused his ministrations to get Steve’s full attention. “I remember that. You were kissing that woman and I –”

“She kissed me, I was busy staring at you and feeling like a train hit me. Again,” he added without thinking.

“You want to elaborate on that?” The voice was soft and caring, and Steve felt no pressure to share, but he wanted to, he really wanted to tell Tony. “You had a panic attack, didn’t you?”

Steve nodded, then sighed. He turned to look at the man currently rubbing comforting circles on his hips. “It felt like, like I was hit by a train. And you know my history with trains. The woman was kissing me, there were people everywhere and I –”

“You panicked,” Tony offered.

“I panicked after –”

“So this train metaphor is for –”

Steve braced himself. “For how I felt whenever I saw you and realised I could never feel like this for anyone else,” he explained. Then he promptly shut his eyes, ready to feel the bed dip as Tony got up, ready to hear the door shutting behind him, and ready to be left alone.

Tony draped himself over his chest, though, kissing his jawline and cheeks and the corner of his eye. “My beautiful darling,” he whispered, touching Steve’s arm and side of the neck, cupping his head to pull him closer. “I’m so sorry I caused you pain, I wish I knew sooner.”

Steve snorted bitterly. “I’m not entirely sure I should have told you even now,” he admitted.

“Shh, it’s okay, Steve, it’s okay. I’m so sorry,” he repeated as he continued the small kisses and caresses. “So the panic…”

“The panic has always been there, Tony. You’ve seen my medical file, you know my history; I’ve always had this feeling of choking, even when the asthma wasn’t that bad. You’re not the reason for my anxiety, I am,” he added.

“But it was related to me, wasn’t it?”

“But I fabricated it. In my hyperactive brain that would not let me be.” He regretted the way his tone had taken a sort of finality note.

Tony seemed to be aware of it, so he focused on showing Steve affection in silence. Eventually, amidst the slow kissing and soft touches, he spoke again. “I broke the glass I was holding when I saw you kissing that woman,” he admitted quietly.

“What?”

“Yeah, I got jealous. I, uhm… That’s why I called everyone’s attention on you, I panicked that it was obvious. I’m sorry,” he said once more.

“Jealous, huh?”

Tony laughed. “Steve, I get jealous when teenage girls on the internet say you’re cute.” He kissed him again. “And the fight. I thought – the idea that I could be losing you – Rhodey had to get me shitfaced and put me to bed, I would not shut up about it.”

Steve cuddled him, cupping his head to kiss him gently, unhurriedly, enjoying the time they had together away from the world. Eventually, it got heated again. They’d moved from innocent to hungry tongue-heavy kisses, to hips bucking uncontrollably, to Tony sliding back next to Steve and prompting him to continue talking. His hand resumed his previous action, providing too little to get Steve off, but enough to get him hot and bothered.

“Christmas was another one,” he panted. “I wanted to give us family time and I wanted to give you a perfect present – ah! Tony,” he whined impatiently.

“Keep going.”

“I walked in and you were being silly for the kids and it was goddamn snowing and – Tony, I don’t think I can put into words how fucking beautiful you looked.”

Tony grinned. “What about the throat part?”

“You were listening, huh?” Steve sighed.

“Of course I was listening, you stomped in and started scolding the shit out of me. I’ve been hard since I first realised you weren’t actually really mad at me, not like I feared.”

“Oh. I…” Tony fondled his balls, licking his nipple at the same time. When his hand moved up to twist around the now-leaking head, he sucked on the hardened bud. “Fuck. Okay, okay. Uhm… the throat thing. Oh, yeah! Natasha’s birthday, you were sucking the jelly dick and at some point you took it really deep and – please, Tony!” When his request garnered no significant change in action, he continued, frustration obvious in his words. “And your throat bulged in the most obscene way. I thought I would go insane thinking about it. That was actually the first time you left me speechless,” he admitted through gritted teeth.

Tony moaned when Steve found his semi-hard dick and fondled it, desperate to reciprocate. “I remember looking at you then, your eyes… But I didn’t think that was for me.”

“Always for you,” Steve whispered.

“Can I suck you off, darling? Want to see if you can make my throat bulge like that?” He slid down, licking down from his bellybutton to the hair at the base of his cock.

“Oh, dear lord! Tony I –”

“I want to, Steve. I’ve been thinking about it for months, but I need to know this is okay. Is it, darling?”

Even through lust-clouded brain, Steve’s heart soared at the tender voice Tony used. Steve had seen what coercion looked like, he had been subjected to it before. But this felt like genuine concern, like Steve being comfortable was important to Tony. He could cry with the implications. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Please.”

Tony took the head in his mouth - loosely, not even sucking on it yet, and Steve was certain he would die. The heat was gone as quickly as it came, and Steve’s eyes flew open. “Look at me,” he heard Tony instruct and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Satisfied with the audience, Tony went back to the task at hand. He moved his tongue out purposefully slow, thriving on the way Steve’s body shook with anticipation. Not taking his eyes off Steve’s, he lowered his tongue enough to lick into the leaking slit. Over his own moans, Steve heard him speak. “Tell me about the dream, darling.”

“Tony, I can’t focus on that –”

“But I want to know,” he pouted, kissing the top of Steve’s cock playfully, smacking sound and all. He took the head back in his mouth, inching down slowly. When Steve was still nonverbally enjoying himself, he groaned, the vibration echoing throughout Steve’s veins, all the way to his brain and back into his hard cock.

“You were,” he had to shut his eyes for this. “You were – anniversary, I think? I was in a meeting, we both were I think – fuck, and the people were faceless and you were hiding under my desk and, _oh_ –” He grabbed Tony’s hair, conscious of his own strength, much like he’d done in the dream. “And you insisted but –”

“With the people there? Captain!” Tony mumbled as he pulled a testicle into his mouth to lick it filthily.

“Fuck! No, I’d kicked them out – Tony, please!”

“What happened next?” he asked, twisting his hand on the lower part of Steve’s dick while sucking the tip in earnest.

“The dream changed and… You were naked on my desk, with your head hanging backwards and – please!”

“And?”

“And I was fucking your throat! Hard!” His hips bucked up, but he couldn’t even find the strength to apologise. He was so hard and his mind was so set on coming again, on Tony making him come again. The heat was gone and he thought he might actually cry.

“Show me,” Tony asked.

Steve whined lowly. “Please, I’m so close!”

“Come on, darling. Just stand up for me.”

He did. On autopilot, driven by the need for release and by the image his mind had conjured of Tony’s throat. The man rolled over, scooted up so his head was falling back off the edge easily. Steve’s knees were weak, but he forced them to cooperate. He wanted it, but he was reluctant. Despite the hyperjump in levels of intimacy, from comforting as friends to handjobs and making out like horny teenagers, Steve felt that perhaps this was pushing it too much.

“Fuck me,” Tony told him, parting those sinful lips to receive him.

And just like that, the doubt dissipated from Steve’s mind. He lined his cock and pushed it in the hot mouth presented to him. He figured this was the opposite of freezing to near-death. The heat was unbearably good; then Tony hollowed his cheeks and Steve found himself unable to even moan. All he could do was push in, half an inch at a time, paying close attention to the way Tony reacted, careful not to hurt the man. He felt it when he reached the back of his throat, but then it relaxed and opened up to him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said through clenched teeth.

In response, Tony pushed his head down. The movement prompted his throat to engulf Steve’s cock further, and in turn, he lost control of his hips briefly, stuttering in the tight heat. He froze, waiting for a reaction from the man. Tony’s hand gripped his own cock, pumping it lazily.

He was glorious-looking, beautiful with his left leg bent so he could push into the heel, with his toes curled in pleasure, with his lips swollen and red, spit trickling down freely. The arc reactor lit his chin and face, giving him an ethereal glow. It also lit the prominent bulge that had formed as he nestled Steve’s cock in the depth of his throat. Steve bent to touch it; he rubbed it affectionately.

Never had he taken so much from someone. Steve pulled back before he could come. The journey back out was just as wonderfully torturous. He gave Tony as much time as he needed to come back from the stretch of accommodating his dick.

“Fuck me,” Tony repeated as he pulled him back in once more.

Steve was ready to come, he’d been ready to come since they got into bed together. He started fucking into Tony’s mouth. Slowly at first, getting used to how much he could push, how fast and how deep. On his part, Tony hollowed his cheeks and hummed around the hardness that was rhythmically fucking his mouth. Occasionally, Steve would slide down to his throat, stop for a second, and pull back out.

“Tony, I’m so close – please, I need to – you’re perfect, you’re driving me insane. Oh, God, I’m gonna come,” Steve said, starting to pull back.

Tony grabbed on to the back of his thigh and held him there, tongue working mercilessly on his slit. Steve couldn’t take it, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t, so he allowed himself to come with a long and desperate moan. He could feel Tony swallow it all, making his dick twitch pathetically as the wet heat became entirely too much.

Once free from the man’s grip, and partly because his legs were unable to support him any longer, he kneeled on the floor. He managed to signal Tony to move up the bed, and despite the less than comfortable position, he proceeded to kiss deeply into his mouth, chasing the taste of his own come. Beautiful, brilliant Tony took the hint and turned on his front, kissing back with all he had. Steve rested his forehead on Tony’s, trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Steve muttered. “You’re amazing,” he told him once more. He’d probably spend the rest of his life telling Tony how he saw him now that he’d opened that door.

“No, you are,” Tony countered, his voice rough. “So mindful of my wellbeing and the way you hold back. Even when you can take, you’re careful not to hurt me. So thoughtful, darling.”

Steve nodded, certain that if he opened his mouth to speak, he’d just blurt out his feelings. And things had been going well, there was no reason to ruin everything by shouting about his love and such. He moved to the other side of the bed to get water, then he offered it to Tony silently.

“See? Always looking after me. Now come to bed,” he said, patting the space next to him.

Steve did as he was told, too tired and spent to argue. He kissed the remnants of the most glorious blowjob in history off Tony’s face, the specks of come and spit that escaped as he was too busy _taking_. His eyes welled up. Yes, Tony had assured him it had been fine, but what if it hadn’t? He felt arms snake by his sides, behind his shoulder blades, and pulling him close.

“What’s wrong?” Steve shook his head, trying to school his face in a neutral expression. “You know you can’t lie to me,” he said with a smile.

“I did manage to hide this crush from you for months.”

Tony laughed. “That’s my fault. If I’d asked if you had a crush, I’d have known if you were lying. Next time I’ll ask.” Steve chuckled. “What’s the matter, darling?  

“I should have been more careful,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have just… gone with it.”

“But I wanted you to,” Tony explained. “I loved every second of it.” He ground his erection into Steve’s hip. “Loved it this much.”

Steve turned them both on their sides, shuffling to get them both comfortable. “This is new, I’ve not – not with someone like you – and not with someone I… care so much about.”

“I know, I can relate. For one, you’re easily the hottest person I’ve ever got into bed.” When Steve blushed, Tony kissed the heat on his cheekbones. “It’s been years, Steve, surely you know you’re hot,” he laughed.

“Objectively, yeah. Maybe, I don’t know. But it’s different when you say it,” he shrugged.

“And why is that?” Tony asked with a cheeky smile.

“Because I like you. And I want you,” Steve replied simply.

Tony kissed him. Underneath what Steve was learning it was uniquely Tony, he could still taste himself slightly. He traced the rim of the arc reactor with soft fingers, then he pinched the man’s nipple. His hands ran freely, down on the curve of his ass, lower on his thigh. He could feel the warm precome trickle down on his skin, could feel the restrained grinding of hips.

He moved his hand to grip Tony’s cock, then moved lower so he could lick the tiny beads of sweat forming on the side of his neck. When Tony moaned, it came out hoarse, evidence of how much effort had gone into giving Steve pleasure. He managed to rationalise it enough to be able to focus on the task at hand.

“Darling,” Tony whispered. He’d arched his back into Steve’s kisses, moaning as he received occasional tiny nips.

“Hmm?”

“I love this, I really do –” Steve stopped at once. “No, don’t! I just know my body, I’ve touched myself enough in recent months to become super reacquainted with it,” he laughed. When Steve kept his distance, he shifted closer to him. “I want you so much. But I’m old and I haven’t slept in… a while, I guess. I’m not gonna be able to come,” he said with a sigh.

“Tony!”

“I know, I know. You can punish me later if you want.” When Steve groaned into his chest, Tony laughed once more. “Like that thought?”

“I like you,” Steve tried to save face.

Tony chuckled as he shifted to settle in Steve’s arms. “We’ll discuss that, don’t think we won’t. So, Captain Rogers. Ties, deepthroating, maybe a bit of punishment, what else should I know about?” Steve stayed quiet, grateful his head was above Tony’s and he wouldn’t be able to see how hard he was blushing. “Steve?”

“Uhm... Fingering’s nice,” he finally said noncommittally.

Tony burst into uncontrollable giggles. “That’s possible the most precious thing you’ve ever said.” He yawned loudly. “Nap first, kinky stuff later.”

“Promise?”

“Of course, have you met me?”

“No, where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you,” Tony answered in a slurred voice. Steve watched him fall asleep in his arms. He watched the way his eyes fluttered and when he kissed them, he watched Tony’s mouth corners lift in a gentle smile.

To say it was surreal was probably the biggest understatement in history. He’d gone from despair to irritation to elation in the space of mere hours. He didn’t actually know how much time he’d spent falling in love with Tony over and over again. The windows had been tinted, and if he was completely honest, he didn’t even want to know. If this was all he got, he would enjoy it and cherish it for the rest of his life.

His brain was so clouded, so full of contentedness and so busy filing all the ways in which Tony Stark had touched him, he had no strength to rationalise anymore. The worry was present, when was it not? But there were silver linings, materialised in the whispers and the kisses and the way Tony got him to open up. He would have been embarrassed, and in all honesty he was, but then Tony snuggled up to him and it was enough. He maneuvered both of them so he could pull a blanket mostly over Tony, and settled in for a little nap.

He came to afraid he’d dreamt the whole thing. His brain was capable of fucking him over like that, so he was prepared to open his eyes and see the empty side of the bed. But the warmth was there by him, and so was the faint blue glow escaping from under fluffy cover. He kissed Tony’s forehead sleepily. There was no way he would go back to sleep once he’d realised reality was so much better. He shifted on his side to better watch the peaceful man next to him.

“Steve?”

“Shh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered.

“I thought it was a dream.”

“I’m here,” he told him with a smile and a kiss.

“Stay?” Tony asked softly.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever?”

Steve’s heart soared. He slid down, pressing his lips lightly on the man’s ribs, then on his abs, enjoying the way his skin reacted to touch. He licked towards his bellybutton lazily. When his tongue dipped in, Tony gasped, his hand fisting Steve’s hair. He moved lower, nibbling at the hot skin on his lower belly, then on his hip bone.

“Please,” Tony whispered.

Emboldened by the needy tone, Steve pushed the blanket all the way to Tony’s feet, laughing at the way the man kicked at it to free his legs. He was hard, Steve noticed in the dim light. Hard and leaking and _fucking perfect_. He’d already touched his cock, but now he was close enough and definitely not pressed by the urgency of mutual release - so he took his time studying it.

It was impressively thick. The veins on it stood out almost obscenely sensually and Steve found that he had never wanted to touch anything as much. With a tentative hand, he finally grabbed it. The hiss that he received as a response went straight to his own cock. The distinct thought that danced around his mind was that it would take a lot of patience to take it all - both in his mouth and later, if he was lucky, on all fours and _hard._

“Darling,” Tony whined. “Have I not been good to you?”

“The best,” Steve agreed.

“Then why won’t you touch me?”

Sleepy-horny Tony was adorable, Steve decided. He moved to lie down on his front in between the man’s legs, pushing them apart determinedly. He kissed his inner thighs in turns, careful not to actually touch the angry hardness in front of him. He licked and bit up to the tendon on each side, then started once more at the knees. Tony was openly thrashing on the bed, thrusting his hips towards Steve’s face.

“Do you want me to beg?” he asked, annoyance lacing his words.

“Hmm, you’re welcome to try,” Steve repeated his earlier words.

“Darling,” Tony whined. “Light of my life, _please_.” There was an undertone of playful mockery that Steve did not appreciate at all. He licked his dick once, then blew gently on it. “Fuck! You’re mean,” Tony proclaimed.

“You’re right!”

“Okay. Okay, Steve? Steve, please touch me.”

Steve did. With a single finger, not really putting any pressure on it. “Is this enough?” he asked cheekily.

“So help me God, I’ll pull you over my knee and spank you!” Steve moaned, licking it again. “Oh, you’d like that?” When no answer came, Tony thrusted upwards slightly. “You want me to discipline you? I thought the army did that, Captain.”

“I’ve been subjected to really bad influences recently. Authority-defying, bratty and whiny people,” he explained.

“I don’t suppose you could indulge them and put your mouth on their poor aching dick?”

“I would,” Steve said in a fake-honest voice. “But they haven’t asked nicely yet, have they?”

Tony propped himself up on his hands, bringing the blue glow with him. He turned the lamp on and Steve looked, almost gasping. Tony was beautiful, with his hair sticking out everywhere, and his reddened cheeks and bitten lips. “Steve, please. Please, my beautiful, beautiful darling.”

Moderately appeased, Steve allowed Tony to have an open-mouthed kiss, which he knew was not nearly enough. “I think you can do better than that. Why don’t you tell me what you need?” He closed his lips over the head, pulling backwards to give Tony a show.

“Oh my god! Please! I need you to suck my cock! There, are you happy now? Please!”

“Mhm,” he hummed as he pursed his lips to create the friction Tony wanted. It was potentially the most powerful he’d ever felt, to know he could reduce him to a needy begging mess. He pinned his hips down to stop him from thrusting up, determined to take his time.

“Your mouth, Steve — your mouth is so beautiful, look at you, God, I wish you could see yourself right now.” The more Steve took into his mouth, the more vocal Tony became. “I’ve been staring at those lips of yours… thinking of how they’d look wrapped around my dick… And hearing your voice in my ear all those times… fuck, yes!”

Steve’s nose was nestled into the short curly hair at the base, trying his best to force his throat to not react. He could feel the tiniest of burns in the corners of his mouth as he sucked, courtesy of the impressive girth stretching his lips. He flattened his tongue as he pulled up, flicking it rapidly when he reached the head. He sucked on it, catching the sensitive gentle rim on his lips repeatedly until Tony managed to take advantage of his shift in focus and bucked his hips once Steve loosened his hold on him.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “I’m sorry, you feel so good I couldn’t — oh god!”

Steve took him into his throat, ignoring the ways his eyes watered or the uncomfortable pressure. He looked up; Tony’s mouth was hanging open, the flush spreading from his chest to his neck and jawline. His eyes were blown wide open, pupils enlarged. Steve moved. Up-and-down, up-and-down. When he needed air, he replaced his mouth with his hand, twisting it, then dived back in to focus on sucking the head into his hollowed cheeks. He could feel spit dribble down his chin, tears running down his cheeks, and amidst everything, the only sound he could focus was the frequency of Tony’s moans. He could feel his testicles tighten, the shaft pulsing in his hand.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony groaned through clenched teeth. “Please, oh please, my darling beautiful –” He finished that sentence in a long moan, curling inward to hold on to Steve’s hair.

Steve had joined his tight fist with his lips, and a particular sharp twist was what pushed Tony over the edge. Warm come filled his mouth and he swallowed it greedily, loving the way Tony’s hips bucked helplessly as he pulled away from his dick. He moved up on the bed; Tony was shaking, his head thrown back. He gently pushed him down so he was lying on his back.

“Shh, I’m here, it’s okay,” Steve cooed.

“It’s more than okay —holy shit, I haven’t come like that in years.”

Steve pulled the blanket around them, then wrapped his arms around Tony to help warm him up. It was probably not the best time, but he was suddenly feeling very self conscious. “Was that alright?” he asked in a small voice.

Tony’s eyes flew open. He regarded Steve for a long second before kissing him. He was still shivering, no matter how tightly Steve held him. “Please don’t doubt yourself about anything sex related. Not with me, and I dislike the idea, but not with anyone else either. You’re sex on legs, Steve,” Tony chuckled. “And on top of that, you’re generous and fun and — fuck!” Steve shifted his thigh to rest in between Tony’s. “You did that on purpose.”

Steve tried to maintain an innocent expression, but he lost it at Tony’s disgruntled face. “Yeah.”

“It was perfect, darling.” He reached in between them to fondle Steve’s hard cock, then mimicked Steve’s earlier actions by kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “I don’t think I can ever give you up now, Steve.”

That seemed to sober both of them up quickly. “Do you have to?” Steve asked in a serious voice.

Tony shook his head vigorously. “No. You know me, I don’t _have_ to do anything,” he laughed. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t.”

“Then you can have me and keep me,” Steve whispered.

“And your mouth?”

“And my mouth.”

“And your cock?”

Steve moaned. “Mhm.”

“And I can touch you and kiss you?”

“Always.”

“And you can tell me about everything you find attractive about me?”

Steve laughed. “Sneaky.”

Tony was lazily fondling Steve’s heavy testicles now. “An answer, darling.”

With a sigh, he turned on his back, shamelessly thrusting up into Tony’s hand. “What would you like to know?”

“Steve, you know me, I want to know _everything._ Also, can your poor hard dick forgive me?” He placed a kiss on Steve’s half-hard cock as he moved to get up. “I was thinking bathroom break, coffee, water, energy bar. I have plans for you,” he said as he got up.

“You do?”

Tony gave him a smoldering look. “Captain, I have a folder on my private server with photos of you and unintelligible plans I made for when I finally worked up the courage to see if you were actually into me or not. And research porn.”

“Tony…”

He moved to the coffee machine in the corner of the living room. Steve joined him, managing to locate his pants. “Not that I would have said anything. But sometimes I had bouts of wishful thinking. Hence the plans.” He placed a cup of coffee in front of Steve.

“I’m _so_ into you.”

“What, no comment on the porn?”

Steve waved him off. “I’ll coerce that out of you later.”

“My god, what do they teach you at SHIELD?”

“You joke, but there’s a seduction module for advanced undercover training.”

“What? How did I not know that?”

“Classified,” Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know what that word means,” Tony deadpanned. He was so unapologetically naked and it did things to Steve. “What did you score?”

“In what universe could I go undercover?!”

“You seemed pretty undercover to me when you kissed Natasha in that mall,” he said casually.

“How do you know it was a mall?” Steve bit his lip to stop from laughing at the petulant expression on the man’s face. “Tony? Did you break into the security footage?”

“No.” He paused. “Maybe?” He threw his free hand up in resignation. “Okay, yeah, I needed to know and neither of you would tell me anything, so…”

“Oh, poor baby,” Steve cooed, only a little bit mockingly.

“No, that pet name doesn’t sit right in your voice, not to me,” he said thoughtfully.

“Right? I figured that as soon as I said it. I can’t exactly go around calling you my l— never mind.”

“Your what, darling?”

“Nope!”

“Oh, come on!

“Nope,” Steve repeated. “You’re all the way there and you’re not touching me. You have no power here.”

“Okay, you’re definitely doing it on purpose now.”

“Doing what?”

“The references, the quotes!”

Steve focused of his coffee. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“One day, Captain Steven Rogers, I will get you to admit you’re doing it on purpose,” Tony said, walking towards the bathroom.

Steve pulled him close, smiling at the way Tony melted against his naked torso. “Fine, I’ll _grant_ you that.”

Tony burst into laughter. “The Star Spangled Man with a Pun!”

Steve smacked his buttcheek playfully. “Go shower!”

“I thought you were coming with me?”

“That would just be counterproductive,” he deadpanned.

Tony laughed again, the sound making Steve’s heart beat faster. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. Fine, I’m going!”

Steve missed him as soon as he shut the bathroom door. It was stupid, he was perfectly aware. He decided to finally pay attention to the phone in his pocket, determined to try and keep his focus on something else. Their teammates had left them alone and Steve’s conclusion was that either they had been under repeated threats from Natasha, or Bucky hadn’t run his mouth, which overall was a wholesome sentiment, but he doubted it. He almost dropped his phone when it rang.

“You okay?”

“Lack of manners,” Steve scolded.

Bucky laughed. “You already started to sound like him.”

“I’ve been telling you about how rude your ass is for years!”

“True. So…”

“Yeah.”

“Will you be needing accelerated healing to walk tomorrow?”

Steve snorted. “Not yet.”

“Gosh, you’d think after the world’s longest foreplay, you’d rush into it a bit,” he said.

“Buck, I need a favour,” Steve started, already dreading the teasing he’d receive. After a short internal debate, he’d decided it was worth it.

“Oh, you do now?” The smugness was already there. Shit.

“Fuck’s sake, just put together two sandwiches and send them up to Tony’s,” he snapped, extremely happy Bucky couldn’t see him blushing. “Please,” he added grudgingly.

“Up to Tony’s, yeah? Shh!”

“Who are you talking to?”

“You.”

“And who else?”

“I’ll send you the stuff up.”

“Don’t say it like that! It sounds like I’m asking you to deliver drugs!”

“I wish drugs would work on me. Bye, Stevie!”

“Asshole,” Steve muttered when he heard the telltale beeping.

“You called?” Tony’s amused voice came from behind him.

Steve turned to see the man wearing a fluffy bathrobe held together by a loose sash. His mouth watered as he watched him towel dry his hair. When Tony called his name, he had no idea what he’d been told. “What?”

“Like what you see?” Tony chuckled, repeating the words he’s said earlier. That morning felt like years before.

“Yes,” Steve replied honestly. “A lot.”

“Aww, darling. Was that Barnes on the phone?”

“Yeah.” Steve felt his cheeks heat up instantly.

Tony approached him, muscles all lean and skin glistening as it dried. He kissed him sweetly, cupping his warm cheeks. “Was he being crude?”

“How else?” He bent his head to kiss the droplets of water off the man’s neck.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony protested. “I waited for you and it’s your turn, darling.”

Steve sighed, resting his forehead on Tony’s collarbone. “Have I not been waiting enough?”

“We both have,” Tony agreed. “Too much. You better hurry up then, Captain.”

He sighed. “Bucky’s supposed to send food up, but he’s also a dickhead so I’m not sure what he’s doing.”

The hot water felt amazing. On the one hand, Tony had eased so much of his anxiety. What was left he’d pushed to the side, empowered by the man’s kind touch and heated kisses. The tension he felt had nothing to do with unfulfillment, and everything to do with the anticipation of being with Tony once more. He took his time indulging in Tony’s expensive toiletries, trying to formulate back-up plans to potential problems just in case.

He found Tony finishing a sandwich of sorts, sitting cross legged on the kitchenette table, wearing only pants and the blue glow of the arc reactor. “Your pal is an angel,” he informed Steve. Then he looked up. “Oh, fuck me,” he blurted out.

“Okay?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, yeah okay! You’ve got to be joking,” he whined, “how the fuck do you look like that?” he asked, waving frantically towards Steve.

“Your dad,” Steve deadpanned.

“You know what? I’m too affected to even care you mentioned him. Wow, didn’t think that would ever happen. C’mere.”

Steve went. He may have done it somewhat on purpose, using one of the small towels available around his hips and strutting out like he wasn’t feeling nervous to hell and back. Tony’s hands landed on his shoulders when he was in reaching distance, staring at his face, then blatantly ogling him. Steve felt oddly like a specimen of sorts, but also judging by Tony’s look, he felt wanted. He ached for more of the man’s touch. When the hand came up to cup his jaw, he leaned into it with a sigh.

“You’re so precious,” Tony whispered. “You’re so precious and so hot and holy shit, I wanna stare at your for hours and do nothing else with my day,” he blurted.

Steve smiled. “I feel like I would eventually become touch-starved.”

Tony pulled him into his body, shuffling towards the edge of the table to rub his feet on Steve’s damp thighs. “God, how?”

“What did I tell you about using God in my bed?”

“Well, for one, we’re on my table. And also, you’re right. I apologise. _Oh, God,_ how?”

Steve smiled. “And here I thought you don’t remember our conversations.”

“Listen, I’ve been very dedicated to my flirting, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said seriously. “Are you just as dedicated to kissing me?”

“Oh.” He moved forward to kiss Steve’s chin sweetly. “Oh, yeah.” He seemed to have achieved the same sort of determination he got when he was working on a project, or when he was trying to come up with a solution to an issue.

Steve had seen that same conviction when Tony was in battle or when he was arguing the board of directors down. It was heartwarming, the way he’d become the sole focus of Tony’s attention. It was a change from the usual all-over-the-place attitude with eight different lines of thought and a fidget and potentially fire. And as Tony licked the drops of water from the underside of his jaw, he was so very grateful to be important.

Tony mouth moved lower on his neck; he licked the dimple at the base, then continued downwards, flicking his tongue on every droplet he found. Steve could feel himself getting hard and the towel was not going to do much. He had no inclination to stop Tony, not when his hands were so hot as they roamed on his body. Steve braced himself on the table and caught his lips in a kiss.

“Do you want your sandwich or can I take you to bed now, darling?” Tony whispered.

“Bed, I’m not hungry for food,” he said shyly.

Tony smiled as he climbed down and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Steve entire body was tingling, fuelled by the connection they shared through their fingers. He allowed Tony to lay him down and despite their previous time together, he was still embarrassed by the way the towel tented.

“I would like to touch you now,” Tony asked slowly. “And if you’re not okay with anything I’m doing I want you to tell me to stop, okay?”

Steve nodded once more. “Is this part of your plan?”

“In broad lines, I’m a skeleton-plan-wing-it man. But I do know I want you,” he said and lowered his hand to touch Steve’s thigh. He slid it towards the knee, then pulled his legs apart slightly.

Steve found the power Tony exerted to be exhilarating. The way he was standing next to him, the glow of the arc reactor. He watched him move to the end of the bed, then climb to kneel at his feet.

He touched his shin reverently, then gripped his ankle, pulling it towards his mouth. He placed a kiss on the prominent bone there, then on the tendon connecting his foot and his leg. “I was thinking about you in the shower.”

Steve smiled. “You were?”

“Not like that! I mean, yes, like that too. I was thinking of our recent interactions.” He continued kissing up on the inside of Steve’s calf, speaking in between kisses. “Sometimes I can be… not-nice. Sarcastic, maybe.”

“No, you?” Steve interrupted, tone fake-disbelieving. It earned him a tiny bite.

“Yeah, I know. I’m worried maybe you don’t think I’m actually into you. And I’m having trouble finding ways to tell you, but I’m gonna try.”

Steve propped himself up. “Tony, what brought this on? Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for being told… whatever it is you wanna tell me, but I don’t expect anything from you.” He sighed. “That came out wrong, I mean I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and —“

Tony had reached the inside of his knee and was kissing it wetly. “No, I get it. Barnes was here earlier to bring us food —“

“Bucky saw you wearing nothing but that bathrobe?” Steve’s jealousy spiked for a second.

Tony chuckled. “That’s hot, you know?”

“Bucky seeing you in nothing but a bathrobe?” he snarked.

“You getting jealous. He _is_ your best friend, darling.”

“But he’s a scoundrel!”

“Tish…”

“I’m serious, Tony.”

“I’m more into blondes anyway,” Tony waved him off, moving to kiss the inside of the other knee.

“Oh. Uhm, okay?” He couldn’t help but think of the string of conquests the media claimed Tony had. How many of them were blonde and pretty.

“Steve, I don’t know where your mind went, but I’m currently half-naked and hard in bed with you, about to take my sweet ass time ravaging you.”

“At Chloe,” he replied, pulling his leg away from the man.

“Who the fuck is Chloe?” Tony asked with a laugh. “And gimme that,” he said, reaching for Steve’s knee again.

Steve rolled his eyes. “The woman who kissed me? Who you’ve been with before? New Year’s?”

“Who?” Tony was lost for a second. “Oh! Darling, I don’t care about her. That was years ago, back when I just took over the company.” He continued trying to get to Steve’s inner thigh. Eventually, he shifted forward and bent his head. Begrudgingly, Steve moved his leg to the side, allowing access. “And don’t tell me you and Barnes never did the deed,” he threw casually, resuming the little licks that made Steve sigh contentedly.

“No, never,” he said seriously.

“So you’re not into feisty brunettes?” Tony asked, now close enough to Steve’s crotch that he pushed the towel up with his nose.

“I wouldn’t use the plural on that one,” he explained quietly. “What did Bucky want?”

Tony allowed the slight change of subject. “He said that I should make sure you know I’m actually into you. That you seemed worried. Oh, and to tell me that if I hurt you he would dismember me and my bots,” he replied casually.

“He what?” Steve shot up on the bed.

Tony looked up from between his legs, with his cheeks flushed and his lips glistening with spit. “Are you about to get possessive?” he asked breathlessly.

“Among other things, yeah.”

“He’s your best friend, Steve,” he repeated his earlier words. This time, his voice was gentle and patient. “Of course he wants to protect you. I mean if you were going out with someone else — with someone, I mean I would want to meet them and see that they’re okay and…”

Steve cupped his cheek, smiling at him. “Someone else?”

“Damn it, I was hoping my downhearted look distracted you and you didn’t hear that. Look, just — I just want to make you come, darling.”

Steve could recognise the uncomfortable twitch in Tony’s temple. “I guess that’s okay,” he sighed in a fake casual voice. “Come here,” he smiled eventually. He pulled Tony up, on top of him. “Tony, we don’t _do_ awkward. I mean, we do, cause I’m ancient and you fidget a lot, but,” and he kissed him, “but whatever it is, good or bad, you can tell me. Now or when you’re ready.”

Tony’s eyes shone prettily in the bluish light. He kissed Steve deeply, grinding into him sharply once. “Later, please?”

“Later,” Steve agreed. “But please promise me you know I’m here for you.”

“I promise,” Tony told him.

Steve’s hand cupped the back of Tony’s head when he descended once more on Steve’s neck. He licked and bit, sucked on his pulse point, drawing loud moans from Steve’s throat. He kissed his way down, closing his lips over a hardened nipple. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly, before switching to rolling it between his fingers.

“I love how responsive you are,” he whispered, licking in circles across Steve’s chest. His hips twitched every now and then. “I love how your skin tastes, I love that you smell like my shower gel. I love that you’re patient with me and that you’re kind when I get in my head. Oh, god, I love that you smell like my shower gel.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed when the man switched to his other nipple before kissing down to his abs and then dipping to nibble on his hip bone. “Please.”

But there was no way to appease Tony. He moved back up, starting to kiss his shoulders. “Let me take my time with you, darling. I’ve waited so long to be able to do this.” He continued his ministrations on the side of Steve’s arm. When his muscles contracted in pleasure, Tony moaned and started licking the bulge of the muscle. “Fuck, you’re so incredible. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get the image of you tearing a log apart with your bare hands.”

Steve suppressed the shamed-filled shudder than threatened to run through him. He cradled Tony’s head with his other hand. The man was pressing his lips to the inside of his elbow, alternating short licks and sweet kisses. His fingers entwined with Steve’s, pulling his arm out to have better access. “Your mouth…” Steve started, but lost the focus to continue.

Tony moved his hand to the side to kiss the inside of Steve’s palm. Then he pulled two of his fingers inside his mouth, sucking them lazily. He turned his head to indulge in Steve’s other hand, nuzzling it, then repeating the kissing and licking pattern all the way back to Steve’s hard nipple.

“One day, darling. One day I’ll lay you down and get the massage oil out and work out all the little kinks in your back and your thighs and — you like that thought?” he asked cheekily.

Steve was panting, shamelessly thrusting his hips in the search for friction. The towel was tantalising, a fleeting touch on his needy dick. “I like any thought that involves you touching me.”

“Oh, really? Well then, I better give you some good fucking memories.” He positioned himself back in between Steve’s legs. With steady fingers, he pulled the towel apart, unwrapping Steve. “It’s your birthday but it seems I’m getting the present. Fuck, that was corny even for me.”

To Steve’s endless frustration, Tony anchored his hips down with his hands. He cupped them under Steve’s heavy testicles, pushing them up. “Tony, please!”

“I was determined to wait longer, but you’re so inviting. Look at you,” he said, and dived in to take one of the balls in his mouth.

Steve swore he could see stars. He forced himself to stay put, waiting for the man to do whatever it was he had planned. It was soon obvious it was going to be longer before he would get his release when Tony moved away. The cold air on the wet skin of his scrotum made Steve groan.

Tony then moved to his thighs, massaging them as he caught his breath. “Look at you,” he repeated. “God, I want you.”

“Have me,” Steve said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, I will.” He bit the inside of Steve’s thigh, licking the pain away immediately.

Steve was leaking on his own stomach, his dick hard and needy. “I’m running out of ways to say please, Tony,” he said, annoyance shining through the breathy voice.

“Are you really?”

“Yes. And I need you,” Steve whined.

“Bottom drawer to your left, darling. You’ll find lube there, give it to me,” he instructed.

The implications of what that meant made Steve quiver with anticipation. He should have been embarrassed by the speed with which he located the bottle and returned to Tony, legs bent at the knees, spread wide and shaking. But he was past that. He needed everything Tony wanted to give him.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard, darling,” he whispered.

Then he dived down, taking Steve in his mouth and sucking on the head greedily. Steve’s hips thrusted up and he lacked the will or the power to stop himself. Tony received him eagerly. The throat engulfing Steve’s dick was possibly heaven, with its heat and tightness. Tony moaned and Steve’s torso shot up to look at him.

He was wide-eyed, cheeks stretched by the angle with which Steve’s cock nestled in his throat. He slid back, letting go with a pop. He kept the eye contact as his hands reached under Steve, lifting his hips. With steady fingers, he pulled his buttcheeks apart, exposing him. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he whispered to himself.

Steve’s words died in his throat when the man took a testicle in his mouth, sucking it rigorously. Then he moved lower, and nothing in the world could have prepared Steve for what was coming. Tony had flattened his tongue and proceeded to lick his tight hole in broad strokes, holding his balls up with a hand and pulling an asscheek to the side to make room.

Steve’s hips seemed to have settled on presenting to Tony of their own accord, and he pulled his knees towards his chest, lust overtaking self-consciousness. Tony kept at his frantic licking, alternating broad strokes and sharp-tongue incursions.

Steve could feel the wetness seeping in as his hole throbbed for attention. He grabbed Tony’s hair, rocking back and forth onto the man’s tongue. “That feels so good. You’re so good to me,” he whispered, desperate for more.

Tony knew, as he always seemed to do. His finger joined his tongue, pressing lightly. Steve whined when he took it away. “Shh, be patient, darling.” Steve could hear the pump of the lube bottle and his pulse spiked. Tony’s finger returned, now covered in extra moisture. He pressed it in slowly, taking one of Steve’s testicles in his mouth again. Then he pushed the finger steadily, making Steve cry out when it was finally all the way in.

“Tony!” The man’s name spilled out from his lips uncontrollably, need latching his strained voice.

Tony pulled it out and back in, moving to suck Steve’s cock again. As spit dribbled out onto Steve’s shaft and down to his balls, he felt _filthy_ and so, so glorious when Tony moved another finger to join the first one. He was on full display, opening up to Tony more intimately than he ever thought possible. Then Tony began scissoring patiently, dragging his blunt nails on his way out, short-circuiting Steve’s brain mercilessly.

“I need – please!”

“I know, darling. I know,” he said, and moved away briefly to dribble more lube on his fingers. Then he picked up the pace, feeling more like what Steve wanted. He was almost there, he could feel nerve endings flare up every time the fingers were all the way in.

He shifted then, catching both Tony and himself by surprise when Tony slid in at a slightly different angle and – “There – fuck – Tony? Please!” He got up, wide-eyed and desperate for more. Only then did he realise he was still holding on to Tony’s hair and maybe pulling slightly too hard on it. He let go.

The man followed his hand, nuzzling it. “I like your hands on me,” he explained.

“I like your hands in me,” Steve blurted, feeling himself cringe as soon as he’d said it.

Tony chuckled, still chasing Steve’s palm until it rested on his head again. He sighed happily when the fingers were back in his hair. Only then did he twist his wrist, just a tiny bit, but enough to make Steve shudder when he felt the pleasure again. “Like that?” he asked cheekily.

Steve pulled on his hair, eliciting another chuckle. “Yes,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“Magic word?”

“Tony…”

“We really need to settle on a pet name for me.” He was circling that spot inside Steve, almost touching it, almost taking pity on his need. “But I’m afraid that’s not it,” he added.

“Please!”

“There we go, that’s a good Captain,” he cooed, and pressed down hard.

“Please move,” Steve whispered in between moans.

“Like this?” he asked, and started finger fucking Steve in earnest. The sound was obscene, paired with the slurping noises Tony was making as he lathered his dick in spit and took him all the way down his throat.

It was easily Steve’s favourite thing in the world. “Fuck, that feels so good!” He was unable to decide if he wanted to push back on Tony’s fingers or up into his mouth, so his body decided for him, starting a rocking motion that made him moan, his throat hoarse with panting.

Tony added another finger then, and the stretch was glorious. He hadn’t even noticed he was flinching until Tony slowed down and eventually pulled out. He lowered his head and licked Steve’s rim before tapping his thigh. “Turn around, darling, come on.”

He could have asked anything of him, all Steve wanted was for Tony to keep fucking him. He rolled over, groaning when his dick got trapped between his stomach and the bed. He thrusted into the sheets, unable to stop himself from searching the friction. He felt Tony’s hand descend on his buttcheek - mostly playfully, no real pain, but Steve almost came from that alone. “Don’t make me follow through on that over-the-knee promise.”

“What if I ask nicely? Or if I really misbehave?”

Tony laughed and tapped his thigh again. “On all fours, come on. If you’re able to flirt with me, I’m not doing a good enough job distracting your brain.” When Steve didn’t comply, too busy humping into the bed like a horny teenager, Tony’s hand came down harder on his asscheek. Then his fingers plunged back into Steve, pressing him down into the mattress with the force.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, yeah.” He fingered Steve hard, the angle making him mewl obscenely. After a couple more slaps, he finally lifted his butt in the air.

Tony grabbed his hair and pulled towards him. Steve went without any opposition, more than happy to let Tony move him around however he wanted. He felt the man’s naked torso as he leaned back, sliding even lower on Tony’s fingers. He lifted his hips, slamming down on them again and again.

Tony pushed him down then, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue. He licked sharply around his loosened hole and dipped inside, making Steve clench his fists in the sheets once more. He’d never thought anything could feel as great - and then Tony’s hand gripped his dick. Steve gasped, pushing down into the tightness. Eager for more, he got up on all fours, finally obeying Tony’s instructions.

“There you go, darling. Oh, look at you, look how good you’re being, opening up for me.” He finally brought the third finger back, stretching Steve again. “I can’t wait to be inside you. I can’t wait to watch you come as I’m fucking you,” he whispered, more to himself.

“Yes!” He reached behind him trying to locate Tony and touch him. He was feeling anchored by too little. Frustrated, he moved forward and flipped on his back once more. “I want to see you.”

Tony smiled at him, the beautiful smile that could melt Steve’s insides. He rubbed his cheek on Steve’s inner thigh, making him shake with the way his facial hair tickled. “And what do you want to see me do, darling?” Tony slowed down, expecting an answer.

“You know what I want,” he growled.

“Yes, I do. But I want you to tell me.” He almost pulled out completely, then stopped altogether, teasing Steve’s rim. “It’s me, you can tell me, Steve,” he whispered encouragingly before wrapping his lips on Steve’s dick once more.

“I want to see you…” He had to, his sanity depended on it. “I want to see you fucking me with your fingers. Oh, Jesus!” Tony had plunged back in, sliding Steve’s dick into his throat yet again. “And – oh, fuck!”

He took to licking Steve’s slit slowly. “And? There’s more?”

Steve grabbed his hair forcefully. “Every time I’ll see your hands I’ll be thinking of this, Tony. It was bad enough I was fantasising about your mouth before, but now I _know_.”

“Will you be hard in that wholesome Captain America suit of yours?”

_“Yes.”_

“Oh, Steve! Will you let me drag you to an empty room and kneel for you and suck you off? Quick and hard and messy? While you’re still wearing the suit and you’re looking down at me? Straight down my throat? And you can touch the bulge it forms, you’re so fond of it.” Tony must have been prepared for it, because when Steve thrusted up into his mouth, he took it in stride. Steve had no self-consciousness left to feel bad as Tony pumped three fingers in and out of him and swallowed around the head of his dick.

“Anything you want,” he babbled. “It’s yours.”

Even the man’s panting as he tried to catch his breath was attractive. “Oh, I’m gonna plug you one day and keep you like that. Take you in the lab with me to help me move some heavy equipment I made sure I left everywhere. And I’ll watch you bend over time and again and twitch whenever the plug moves inside you.”

Steve took a gamble with the last brainpower he possessed. The words left his him before he could talk himself out of it. “Will you come inside me first?”

Tony stopped. Steve felt the dread seep in and he opened his mouth to start begging Tony to forget he’d said anything and keep fucking him with his perfect long calloused fingers when the man spoke. “Fuck me, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! So short story time (ahahaha, it's funny cause I don't do short stories, get it??? anyway...) When I was a kid I used to come up with scenarios about all the ways in which I could be insulted so I would have comebacks ready. In similar fashion, I think of potential fic issues that could get really angry people to flame me (think ff.net 2007 style of flaming). 
> 
> In saying that, I am aware this is overflowing with dialogue, I am aware they are moving too fast, I am aware of Steve's character inconsistencies. These are valid points. Also, fuck 'em. I have explanations for every single one of these issues. And these may not have been on my mind when I wrote them, that is to say they weren't on purpose, but I am using them to my advantage and I am fully excusing them.
> 
> Also, if you weren't aware of certain issues in this fic, you are now, yay! 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where this rant is coming from, no one's come after me to scold me for doing this or that, but I do get in my head sometimes (much like Steve does), and when that happens I get paranoid and so on and so forth. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and this series <3 
> 
> More coming up tomorrow, hopefully.


	3. Justin Hammer Knew You Liked Me Before I Did?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knew it was too soon, of course he fucking knew. But he also knew he'd never expected to have this. And that they could die any day, so what was rushing into something too quickly in the grand scheme of things, really?

Steve’s heart seemed to have stopped. Time seemed to have stopped. He felt like he was freezing again, but this time, instead of the world dimming as the frost engulfed him, it seemed to right itself into place. When the second had passed, he managed to find his voice. “What?” 

“I love you,” Tony repeated. He started moving again, those glorious fingers returning to punishing brushes on Steve’s prostate. Every time he reached it, Tony twisted his wrist and pulled back out. And every time, Steve’s breath hitched. “I wanted to tell you later, over dinner and dessert, but you’re so… And I know it’s too soon, and I know you’ll say it’s the heat of the moment but I haven’t felt this since… Look at you!” He bent to lick in between his scissoring fingers that had settled for a well-established rhythm, rocking Steve almost at the edge and pulling him back. “But so what if it’s too soon? If you ask Rhodey we’ve been dating for months and didn’t know it – oh, god!” He pulled his fingers out, looking at Steve wide-eyed. “That was not meant to be out loud,” he whispered. 

Steve was  _ so _ close. He grabbed Tony’s wrist. “Don’t you fucking dare stop,” he growled. 

“Darling…” But he moaned when Steve guided his fingers back to his hole and pushed down on them. 

“Keep talking,” Steve ordered. “Tell me!”

“But –”

“I said.” If he had to revert to the battle voice, he had no claims doing it. “Tell me, Stark.” 

Tony gasped as he picked up the pace once more. “I love you. I wish I had told you differently, but if you ask me every day until the rest of time, the answer will be the same. How could I not, darling?” He slid down on his elbow to whisper in Steve’s ear. “When you’re so well-suited to me, when you’re so kind and so thoughtful, when you smile at me and my entire fucking world lights up?” 

Steve had resigned himself that this is how he would die. Caught between Tony’s whispers and his fingers, thrashing and shaking as he was just on the edge of coming. “Tony, Tony, Tony, please, please –” 

“Are you gonna come for me, darling? Are you gonna come for me every time I tell you I love you?” His other hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, holding him in a tight grip. He kissed Steve then, and with a particularly skillful push on his prostate, and his wrist pressing into Steve’s balls, he whispered it again, this time right on Steve’s lips, where the vibration of his voice tingled the swollen skin there. “Because I do, I love you, Steve.” 

Steve came. He came hard, a hand gripping Tony’s thigh, the other fisted in the sheets, fucking himself on Tony’s fingers, cock caught in Tony’s death grip, cum pooling in his belly button. He couldn’t stop shaking, even as Tony pulled him to his chest and held him. “You’re doing so well, you’re so good for me,” he cooed, and Steve whined quietly, kissing the man’s neck and cheek. 

“I can’t – oh, god! Oh, fuck! Oh, my fucking god!” He couldn’t catch his breath, he couldn’t calm down, and the place he was floating in smelled like Tony’s shampoo. He reached up to find his lips and kiss him. He felt drained and satisfied but also, as soon as he felt Tony’s hard dick on his thigh, the familiar feeling in his lower belly returned. 

Tony was petting his hair back, kissing his forehead. “I’m so happy,” he whispered. “I’m so happy you trust me to make you come like this.” Steve managed to open his eyes, the glow of the arc reactor blinding him slightly at first. “I’m sorry,” Tony said, voice bashful. “I can’t exactly turn it off, but –” 

Steve pulled himself up on an elbow to stare Tony down. “Don’t finish that sentence. I told you I love it.” He cupped Tony’s cheek. “My god, you’re so beautiful.” His took his time admiring every inch of Tony’s body, frowning when he noticed the man’s pants were still partly covering him. “Take these off?” 

Tony pushed them down, wiggling out of them. He was about to return to Steve’s side when he heard him gasp. “What?”

“Tony, I’m so sorry!” 

“What are you talking about?” Steve’s hand on his thigh must have caused enough pain to get his attention. The skin there was turning purple already, the distinct shape of a hand visible in the discoloration. “Oh! It’s just a bruise, don’t worry, darling.” He leaned in for a kiss, but Steve was having none of it. 

“I should have been more careful, I’m so sorry –” 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Tony threw his earlier words back at him. “It happens, darling. You didn’t hurt me on purpose, and I hadn’t even noticed it.” 

“Still –” 

Tony had stopped listening at that point, and chose to bend his head over Steve’s torso. His tongue rolled out slowly and soon he was licking the come off Steve’s abs. Given by how Steve had gone quiet, he was successful in his distraction tactic. “I’m sorry, you were saying?” Steve’s cock twitched as the man dipped into his belly button, and Tony pulled back laughing. “Really? Again?” 

Steve blushed, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible. “Sorry?”

“Oh,  _ please _ don’t apologise for that! You’re making my ego so hard right now,” Tony chuckled. He dived for a small lick on the head, smiling at the way Steve shot up on the bed. “Okay, okay, I get it!” He resumed his kisses up to Steve’s mouth. Once there, he rested his chin on his entwined hands. “Okay, would you say this has been an a) average experience, b) good experience, c) very good experience, or d) exceptional experience and you can’t wait to do it again?” 

Steve cupped both his cheeks in his large hands. “Do you know how stupidly in love I am with you?”

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, all of a sudden looking like he’d sobered from a very long drunken stupor. 

“I said that I am stupidly in love with you,” he repeated. 

“Are you sure?” 

“What?” It was Steve’s turn to be confused. 

“But Hammer said you would never!”

“Tony, I know this made sense in here,” he said, and caressed his temple with his thumb, “but out here not so much. Are you… upset? Should I not have said anything? I’m sorry, I just – you’ve been so –”

“Justin Hammer told me you would never like me, let alone be attracted to me,” Tony said defeatedly. 

“When even was this?” 

“New Year’s. He cornered me when I was going up to the roof and told me he thought I was pathetic pining after you and that –” 

“Justin Hammer knew you liked me before I did?” 

Tony smiled. “Steve, I think everyone did, darling.” 

“Yeah, well, Hammer is a cretin and you should know better than to listen to him. I’m –” 

“I know, but then the more I thought about it, the more I figured he’s right. I’m not exactly  _ Captain _ -boyfriend material, and I’m more like… me, and you’re more like… you.” 

“But the more you’re like  _ you _ , the more I’m in love with you,” he explained in a fierce tone. 

Tony shut his eyes, letting his forehead drop on Steve’s chest. “Would you say it again?” he asked in a muffled voice. 

That, Steve could understand. He’d asked Tony to repeat his love claim earlier, and just like the man, Steve would be glad to tell him that every day if it meant it would convince him. “I’m in love with you,” Steve whispered, kissing the top of Tony’s head gently. “I love you, I have for a long time.” 

“But —“

“Tony, you’re my teammate, you’re my friend, my family. I trust you with my life. I know, I know it’s soon, you said it yourself, and you’re right but —“ Tony would still not look him in the eye. “Look, if you want me to go, I can go.” He would, even if his heart sunk as he said it. 

Tony finally looked at him. “What, why?” His eyes were glistening suspiciously. 

Steve figured it wasn’t the right time to comment on that, so he just focused on trying to hide his pain the best way he knew how. “Well, I kind of screwed this up, and maybe you’d like to be alone right now.” The words hurt when he said them. Another screw-up. Fantastic. 

Tony shook his head vigorously, climbing up to straddle Steve’s waist. “You’re not going anywhere,” he declared. Then his determination deflated a little. “Unless you want to,” he said, and started moving off him. 

Steve’s hands gripped his thighs, pinning him in place. “I would prefer to spend the rest of my  _ birthday _ with you.” 

Tony grinned at him. “Nice touch, I love it.” 

The word was hanging over them. It didn’t bode well, Steve knew. “I don’t regret telling you,” he said, caressing the man’s thighs. 

“I wish I hadn’t brought up my, uhm, doubts?” He seemed to want to fidget, but the space allocated to actual movement was limited by the way Steve was massaging his thighs. “Not that I doubt you,” he said, looking at the ceiling. 

Steve smiled fondly at the man’s antics. He sneakily moved his hand from the muscular thigh to where Tony’s cock was rock hard on Steve’s chest. He gripped the head, using the precome there to ease the twist of his palm. “Do you want to try again?” 

Tony, who had shut his eyes when Steve’s touch returned on his dick, looked at him, confusion etched on his face. “What?” 

Steve grabbed his ass and pulled him up on his chest. He suckled on the leaking head, then opened his mouth and presented Tony with his tongue and the way his cock contrasted with it as he licked it. Without hand support, the dick slid around the tongue, smearing Steve’s chin with fluid. “Do you know how stupidly in love I am with you?” he asked once more.  

Tony moaned, taking his cock in his hand. “Tell me. God,” he whispered, reaching behind him to grab Steve, who was hard again.

The movement made his back arch, and Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of Tony’s lean muscles straining. “I’m so gone for you. I think of you, I dream of you, I sketch your mouth when I can’t sleep. I touch myself thinking about how you would get me on all fours and  _ fuck _ me.” He was flushed, partly because of the dirty talk and partly because of how sinful Tony looked with his lips apart, panting, cock pushed up to Steve’s lips. He took it in his mouth, proud when the man shivered and folded inwards to cradle Steve’s head. 

“I want you,” Tony whispered, despair latched in his voice. 

“Then take me,” Steve ordered. 

Tony’s eyes popped open. “Steve,” he growled. 

“I want you to fuck me. Look how hard I am for you again.” He thrusted up in Tony’s hand. “You said you wanted to watch me come while you’re fucking me.” He lifted himself to kiss Tony hard. “I want that, I’ve been coming to that image for months.” 

Tony was back in between his legs in no time. “I really wanted to tell you earlier,” he started, making Steve’s stomach drop painfully. “I uhm…” His fingers stopped on the lube bottle pump. “This is really stupid, I mean, I already – but –” 

“Tony? What is it?” He cupped the man’s cheek, determined that no matter what it was, they would work it out. 

“I had all my tests done and –” He was surprisingly shy, and Steve felt his blood run cold. “Oh, for fuck’s sake! I’m clean, that’s what I’m trying to say. I should have told you earlier, before I let you eat my come off yourself but I was so shocked it was happening and aroused and – are you laughing?” 

“You’re such an idiot,” Steve said from behind his arms where he’d hidden his face. “Tony, I’m pumped full of serum, even if you did… I wouldn’t get it.”

Tony was blushing. Furiously, down his neck and chest. “I’ll pump you full of something if you don’t stop laughing,” he sneered, but the bite was lost in the pretty flush he still rocked. 

“Aww, promise?” Tony still refused to look at him, so Steve pulled him on top of him, kissing the heated skin on his cheeks. “Why did you even think of that, sweetheart? Serum or not, it hadn’t even crossed my mind.” 

“I like that,” Tony mumbled from Steve’s neck where he’d hidden. 

“What was that?” 

“You called me ‘sweetheart.’ I like that, we can keep that.” He still sounded disgruntled, but Steve was determined.  

“I like you, can I keep you?” 

“Corny.” 

“True. Tell me? Please?” he asked again.

“I figured you’d read everything they wrote about me, how I used to fuck everything that had a pulse. And there’s photos from my less than stellar days, and I didn’t want you thinking… I don’t know. I think somewhere deep down I hoped I’d get to have you like this, plus I needed to be sure, and –”

Steve kissed him, slipping his tongue inside Tony’s mouth. They made out lazily, Tony sprawled on top of Steve’s chest, creating amazing friction for both their hard dicks. Steve figured his life would now entail being perpetually rock hard. He was oddly okay with that. 

“Can I also add,” he said between small licks on Tony’s neck, “that you’re adorable when you blush?” 

“If you have to,” Tony said in a clipped tone, but the smile gave him away. “I’m glad I can amuse you.” 

“You do a lot more to me,” Steve whispered, rocking his hips into him. 

“I do, huh?” The change in demeanor made Steve’s spine tingle. He was smirking now, even had the audacity to chuckle when he thrusted his hips and brushed Steve’s dick with his. “Is this what I do to you?” 

“I think you can do more,” Steve tried to flirt, but the way his sentence ended in a moan took away from the overall effect. 

Tony was back to having three fingers lubed up and entering Steve maddeningly slow. “What about what you do to me, darling? I’ve been hard through talk of Justin Hammer, ugh, my dad, and my - our - feelings? I think you’re easily the only one to achieve this extraordinary feat.” 

“Can you be hard inside of me? Is that something you think you can do?” 

Tony laughed, slapping the side of his buttcheek closer to him. “Cheeky.”

“Desperate,” Steve corrected him, panting as Tony pressed on his prostate repeatedly. “Please, Tony?” 

“Aw, what happened to my pet name?”

“You don’t deserve it.”

“I think I’ve earned it. I _ am _ fingering you in the most enticing way, am I not?” 

Steve groaned loudly. “You want me to flip us over and climb on top of you and ride you? Is that your endgame? Because I’m about three seconds away from that, and I  _ will  _ do it.”

Tony’s eyes glossed over, no doubt imagining it. “Next time,” he said in a strained voice before moving to lift Steve’s hips. “Pillow, please.” 

Steve almost hit him with it, annoyed both by the wait and the clinical detached tone he’d adopted for the instruction. But once Tony had the support he wanted, he lubed himself up and Steve felt the thickness of the cock teasing his needy entrance. Nothing else was of importance. His entire body seemed to thrum with desire. 

“You ready, darling?” 

“Please,” Steve begged. 

Tony smiled and pressed into Steve. Once more, time seemed to stop. He felt the touch on every cell of his skin. Tony’s eyes were blown open, his lips apart in wonder. The stretch was almost painful but even so, Steve needed more. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. The movement made Tony slide in further than he’d anticipated, surprising both of them. The man was shaking with the effort to keep a steady pace. Once he was fully in, Steve could breathe again. 

“You feel so good,” Tony grunted. “So tight…”

Steve expected the pain when he clenched, but it was worth it to see Tony’s face. And once the initial discomfort faded, he was left with the feeling of being completely full. “Oh, my god.”

“Really, darling? In my bed?” Steve clenched again, groaning when Tony pulled back and thrusted gently. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, concern clear on his face. 

Steve stretched his legs upwards, making Tony hiss. “Accelerated healing,” he told him and clenched once more. 

Tony moaned obscenely. He soon started a rocking motion, hugging Steve’s legs briefly before moving them on his shoulders. The new angle found Steve completely unprepared for the jolt of pleasure he felt when Tony’s thick cock pushed on his prostate. 

“Yes,” he grunted. “Right there!” 

Tony added a small twist to his hips, making Steve’s vision blur when he felt it. “Here?” Tony asked innocently. He grabbed Steve’s ankle to nibble on the bone there. 

“Fuck me,” Steve said in a commanding tone that he definitely didn’t identify with, completely at Tony’s mercy as he was. 

“God, I want you to tell me this every morning when we wake up. Before we even consider leaving this bed,” he moaned. 

“Yeah? This bed? When we wake up together?” 

Tony stopped suddenly, buried deep inside Steve. He bent forward to kiss him. “I don’t even care that slipped out,” he told him. “Yeah, together.” 

Steve lifted his hips to get Tony to move. “Good, I want that. Yes! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…” His desperate litany of swear words faded into throaty moans when Tony picked up the pace. His head rolled back in pleasure. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Tony panted. “Look at you…” His hand moved to caress the Adam’s apple with his thumb. Then his fingers found Steve’s lower lip. “Perfect. Oh, darling…” Steve pulled the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily. Tony cupped his chin, looking at him reverently. “I’m – fuck!” 

He dropped down on Steve’s chest, fucking him with long, precise movements. Steve’s entire body was on fire; Tony hit his prostate repeatedly, the blunt force making Steve hiss. With every thrust, Steve’s hard cock was caught between their hot bodies. “Fucking – ah, Jesus! Tony, please, I need –” 

“I know darling, I know. I want to make you come like this.” 

“I don’t, I can’t, please!” He thrashed, desperate for friction. 

Tony had moved back, grabbing his hips. “Oh, I know you can –” 

“I can’t,” Steve cried out. “I’ve never –” 

“Shh, you’re being so good for me,” Tony cooed. “So good, so responsive… So beautiful.” He lifted Steve’s hips enough to almost fold him inwards, then got up. “Hold on.” He started a punishing rhythm, letting gravity work in his favour. “Look at me,” he ordered.

Steve’s opened his eyes to the most enticing sight he’d ever seen. Tony was majestic, towering over him, shining the blue light over their bodies. His brow gleamed with droplets of sweat, and the frown on his forehead betrayed the effort he was putting in. Steve looked lower then, to where the cock disappeared inside him time and again. His own cock was leaking heavily, and he was almost mad with need.  The begging followed naturally. “Tony, please, please make me come, please let me come, please sweetheart, please, please…” 

“Go on, Steve. Go on, darling, come for me. I want to see your face when you come, I want to watch you, oh my god, I love you, darling, I love you so much, so much, so – yes, yes, darling, yes, come for me!” 

Steve lost it. His entire body tensed, his back arching up. Tony watched Steve with rapture as long strings of come landed on his own chest. He was shaking, one of his hands gripping the sheets, the other blindly looking for Tony to touch. The man took it in his and entwined their fingers, easing them both back down on the bed slowly. 

“You okay, Steve? Darling?” 

“Yes,” he managed to say panting. 

“You were so good. So good for me darling,” he said, running his fingers through the mess on Steve’s torso. “This is a good look on you, well-fucked and ravaged.” 

Steve shuddered as he watched him scoop come on his fingers and lick it greedily. “Oh my god, oh Jesus Christ. I didn’t know it could be like this.” Tony thrusted forward once and even through the discomfort, Steve  _ felt _ it everywhere. “Oh, fuck. Tony! Tony, sweetheart, my beautiful love,” he babbled unaware of what he was saying. When Tony groaned and thrusted again, his eyes opened suddenly. “I mean… Oh, I can’t, I can’t come again so soon,” he whined. 

“You’re serum-enhanced and hard as rock, darling, I’m sure you can do it.” 

“No, no, I can’t!” 

Tony lowered himself on top of Steve, fucking shallowly into Steve. “Look how hard you are for me, Steve. Look at you.” He grabbed his cock, making him tense. 

“It’s too much,” Steve whispered. “Too much, Tony, I can’t.” 

Tony made a loose fist around his oversensitive cock, moving lazily. “What if I call you ‘my love’? Will you find that to be a good incentive?” 

Steve moaned. “I was hoping you didn’t hear that. Oh, Jesus Christ – do that again!” 

“Which part?”

“All of it! Oh, this is too much –”

“Steve. I can stop, darling –”

“Don’t you fucking dare. I want to feel you come inside of me,” Steve told him. 

Despite the apparent control, Tony’s hips stuttered. He resumed his languorous thrusts as Steve got up to kiss him. Their tongues felt familiar on each other by now, as did all the places their skin touched. 

“Can I try something?” Steve whispered. 

“Always, darling,” he said as he slowed down. 

With considerable effort, Steve managed to put together two sane brain cells to come up with a solution to their logistical issue. He ended up with his hips in Tony’s lap, supporting his body weight on his arms. He arched and slid lower on Tony’s hard cock. 

“How are you even real? Like, how – you are literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He ran his hand on Steve’s chest, stopping at his hips and encouraging him to move. 

The pressure on his prostate was almost unbearable. His dick bobbed up and down, slapping his stomach every time he sunk back down on Tony’s dick. His back muscles burned from the way he arched, his thigh muscles were taut, his arms almost hurt, and above all he was absolutely desperate to get Tony off. “No one, sweetheart. No one can make me feel like this.” 

“No one can have you like this,” Tony growled, rocking up to meet Steve. 

“I want to watch you come, I want you to fill me up, I want –” 

Tony had pulled him back on his lap, thrusting up a couple more times until he shuddered and came with a long moan. His forehead rested on Steve’s collarbone, and he held on to his back as shivers ran through his body. Steve could feel the cock inside him throb, he could feel the come filling him up, the heartbeat of the man in his arms. He was not prepared for Tony’s hand to snake between them and grab him. 

“I want you to come like this,” he panted. “Like this, in my arms - gently, while my come is dripping out of you around my cock, darling.” 

“Please,” Steve begged, the dirty talk going straight to his balls. Everything was too much - the way Tony was softening inside him, the tickle of the come as it escaped him, the hardness of Tony’s thighs as they supported Steve, the way the man’s skin felt, the smell of his hair where it tickled Steve’s nose, the way he started kissing his earlobe before whispering. 

“You’re amazing, I can’t tell you this enough. You’re beautiful and your smile and that mouth – and you’ve been so good, darling, you’ve taken me so deep and so hard and look at how you made me come. There you go,” he encouraged when Steve started rocking slowly. “I need you to come for me, Steve, my darling, my love –” 

“Tony!” Steve searched the man’s mouth, and when he found it, he finally let go. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered relentlessly as he came, shivering in Tony’s arms. 

“I got you, darling, I got you. Come on.” He guided him down on the bed, then slipped out of him as gently as he could. When Steve flinched, he peppered his face with kisses. “I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.”

The distressed tone made Steve wrap him in his arms. “I wanted it, I loved it. I’m fine, just a bit tender.” Tony was still tense in their embrace, so he lifted his chin to make eye contact. “I’m so happy, sweetheart,” he whispered. “You make me so happy.” 

He’d been afraid that once they would reach the afterglow, it would feel forced and out of place to say things like that. But Tony’s entire face softened when Steve braved potential awkwardness by being affectionate, and he knew it was going to be okay. 

“I’m never not wearing glasses around you,” Tony joked. 

“Guess I’ll be hard forever then. Oh well,” he said with a shrug. 

“I’m not complaining.”

“The people we live with might, though.”

Tony smiled. “You underestimate how hot people find you, darling.” Steve ducked his head to hide the blush that was threatening to show on his face. “Would you like a bath?” he asked out of the blue. “It’ll help. 

“Will you join me?” 

“If you want me to.”

“I would like that very much,” Steve sighed when Tony scratched his scalp. 

The accelerated healing had kicked in, and even though his muscles were tense, there was an overall feeling of fulfillment that had taken over him. Tony had got up to run the bath and Steve stretched languorously before getting up to join him. He knocked on the door once he heard the toilet flush. 

“Come in.”

In the bright light of the bathroom, Tony looked outworldly. His hair was a mess, there was dried come on his torso, and among many other small bruises, the handprint Steve had left on his thigh. 

“I’m still so sorry,” Steve told him. 

Tony turned to look at him. “Oh.”

“What?” he asked when Tony stared. To his surprise, the man flushed. 

“You… come here, have a look.” He pulled Steve in front of the mirror, standing next to him. “Look.” 

Realistically, Steve knew that was him. He was looking in a mirror and the mirror had his reflection. But he looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ . He had bite marks everywhere, bluish-yellow as they were healing already. His lips were swollen, his hair was tangled and he looked well and truly fucked. By his side, Tony had draped himself on his arm, looking up adoringly.

“Please stay with me,” he whispered. 

Steve smiled. “If you’ll have me.”

“So beautiful.” Tony walked them to the large tub and helped him get in, caressing his shoulders when the water stung the sensitive rim of his hole. He reached into a cabinet and dropped a bathbomb in the water. 

“Come here, I wanna hold you,” Steve said, sliding backwards and opening his knees to let Tony sit between them. 

Once they were settled in the soothing water, Tony sighed contentedly. “Happy birthday, darling.”

“It is,” Steve whispered. “You made it a happy day. You make me so happy.”

“It won’t always be happy, Steve.” When the man tensed behind him, he hurried to explain. “I mean… I’m a difficult person, darling. Sometimes I’m stubborn and I can get mean if I don’t sleep and sometimes we won’t see eye to eye.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

“How many years have we spent together before today? We both are, sweetheart.” He kissed Tony’s head. “I’m okay with your particularities as long as you’re okay with mine. This is how this works.”

“When I told you to stay with me, I meant forever. For as long as you’ll put up with me, actually.” 

Steve’s breath hitched. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

Tony turned in his arms, maneuvering both of them until he was straddling Steve’s thighs. He kissed him sweetly, arms around his neck and chest pressed to his. They took their time making out, hands exploring each other. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Tony said once more. 

Steve kissed him hard then, pulling him yet closer. “Don’t be, you were amazing. And I heal fast, and I’m always… what was it Darcy said? Is it ‘down to fuck’?”

Tony laughed. “Yeah. I didn’t know this could be something that turns me on, but I swear every time you use modern English I just —“

“Tish situation?” Steve asked. 

“Yes. Have you figured that one out?”

“Gomez Addams?”

“Well done, Captain!”

Steve chuckled. “I guess that makes us even, because every time I see those lips of yours I want to fuck them.”

Tony blanked for a few seconds. Steve was about to apologise, blush blooming on his face, when Tony spoke. “You’re something else, Steve.” 

“Something else good?”

“Something else the best. Oh?” He felt Steve getting hard again. “God, I love this particular aspect of the serum. You know, we could retire and move away and I’d get to make you come time after time until you pass out with exhaustion.”

Steve’s pupils had gone dark, his pulse had spiked. “Just ignore it, it will go away, you’re tired and — fuck!”

Tony lifted his hips and moved up to catch Steve’s cock in between his buttcheeks. “Yeah, right. Water’s not great for this, and I’m definitely not prepared to take you, but I will get you off again.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve whispered shyly.

“No, but I want to. Now that I’ve seen your face when you come, it’s easily my favourite thing to watch.” He rocked gently, making Steve gasp. “I want to make you come like this, holding you,” he kissed him, “kissing you, telling you how much I love you.” Steve cried out, unable to speak. He reached around Tony, pressing on his hole gently. “I’m not gonna be able to — oh, fuck.”

Steve had cupped his buttcheeks, lifting him up. His dick was half-hard, but Steve took it in his mouth anyway, licking and sucking it lovingly. “Come or not, I want to touch you.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Tony’s eyes had glossed over. “What do you want to do to me?” he gasped. 

_ “Everything.” _

“Everything?”

“I’m gonna — turn around,” Steve ordered. “There you go.” He had been riding the wave of being pleasured beyond sanity, but now that he had Tony’s ass in front of him, he had a renewed reason to channel his focus. He took the round globes in his large hands, massaging and kneading. “Your plan about retiring? Let’s do that, please. Bend over.”

“Yes! We can get a nice house just for the two of us — fuck!” Steve’s finger slid in between his buttcheeks, teasing his hole. “A dog, and I’ll get us logs that you can tear apart with your bare hands. Shirtless — oh, dear fucking god!” 

With steady hands, fuelled by Tony’s imagery, Steve spread his ass. “I’m sorry, am I not being distracting enough?”

“I need to run my mouth or I’ll go insane — yes, darling, oh fuck!”

Steve had dived in, licking his hole urgently, unable to tease. That had been his plan, but as soon as Tony’s ass was up, presenting to him, strong thigh muscles tensing to support him, Steve lost the will to take his time. “Every fucking time you would bend to get something,” he said in between broad licks, “wearing those stupid slacks that weren’t tight enough… and I’d see you and I’d think about it…” He sharpened his tongue and pushed it in, smirking at Tony’s whine. “And the jeans today. You horrible tease, how could I resist?”

“I’ll never wear anything but jeans from now on,” Tony said through clenched teeth.

“No shirt, either. I want to see your chest, your hip bones peeking out of the jeans.” He licked his finger and pushed it in slowly. “Barefoot, so I can stare at your feet like some pervert.”

“Jesus, Steve — I need more,” he moaned. 

“I got you.” He added another finger, licking around it as he continued his tirade. “No underwear, either. I want you to get hard and I want to  _ see it. _ ” Tony’s was shivering now. “When I peel your jeans off I want your cock to spring out, I want to take you in my throat — go on, sweetheart, fuck yourself on my fingers.”

As soon as he heard the instructions, Tony began pushing back, unfocused and desperate. “More!”

“Now, now… Ask nicely,” Steve instructed. The power rush he felt was greater than anything, greater than when he’d come back as a supersoldier. “No touching your cock!” 

“Oh, you’re mean —“ Steve twisted his fingers, catching his prostate in the process. “I don’t care, I don’t care, oh there, oh, fuck! Pleasepleaseplease I need more!”

With a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, Steve pulled out completely. Tony cried out at the loss, starting to turn and berate the man. But Steve replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue, licking hard into the loosening hole. 

“God, you’re so good! I don’t even want to think how you got so good at this and I can’t explain how jealous I am — no, don’t stop!”

“A lot of independent study,” Steve replied. He slid both his thumbs in, spreading the hole open. “Does this hurt, sweetheart?” 

“No! Please, I need you back in, I want you back in!” He was draped on the wall of the tub, wet hair sticking out from the way he’d run his hands through it. 

“Good,” Steve told him, stopping to admire his work. “My internet history is just gay research and looking up popular references you’ve said.” 

With a lewd arch of his back, he pushed his ass further up. “You want me to beg? I’m begging, Steve.”

“Aww, no need for that, sweetheart!”

“I swear I’ll spank you.”

“You’re not really in a position to make threats.” He pushed his tongue in between his thumbs, teasing Tony. “Is this not enough?”

“More, please more!”

“You gonna be good and show me how much you want it?” The power rush was incredible, it went straight to his dick. 

“Yes!”

Steve moved away, mesmerised by the way Tony’s hole clenched on thin air, looking to be filled. He returned with three fingers, pushing them in steadily. “Show me,” he ordered. 

Tony braced his arms on the tub, pushing back and undulating until Steve’s fingers brushed his prostate. With a cry, he tried to recreate the movement, eager to feel the jolt of pleasure again. But Steve kept moving his fingers, folding them inwards and then stretching them again, not allowing Tony to get more than two strokes in the same spot. 

“Oh God, oh my God — Steve, please!” He sounded close to tears, the frustration obvious in his voice. 

Once he considered the teasing to be enough, Steve moved so he was resting his head in between Tony’s arms on the rim of the tub. His fingers pressed hard on Tony’s prostate, holding him in place. Tony kissed him, desperate for the contact. He pushed Tony up, teasing his cock with his lips. “Fuck my mouth. Go on, I know you want it.”

There was no need for a repeat of that order. Tony pushed in blindly, loud groan echoing in the bathroom when he felt Steve’s wet mouth engulf his aching dick. He was rock hard, not even aware of when that had happened. Caught in between Steve’s mouth and his relentless fingers, Tony was easily in heaven. 

“You’re not leaving me,” he babbled. “You’re not leaving me ever, I’ll give you anything you want, anything you ask for, I love you, I love you so much! Please make me come, please Steve, pleasepleaseplease!”

“Come,” Steve commanded in the best captain voice he could summon. He pushed his head forward, forcing his throat to stay open for Tony, groaning when he felt the man tense, his balls drawn up on his chin. Tony came with a shout, holding Steve’s head in place with both hands, clenching around his fingers. 

Steve swallowed as much come as he could, however drops of it escaped through his mouth corners, sliding down on his jaw and chest. Tony lowered himself as soon as he could think, kissing him, chasing the taste of his own release deep into Steve’s throat. He kissed his entire face before kneeling back in the warm water. 

“Will you please come on my face?” he panted. “I want to watch you strip your cock.” He sat back on his heels, hissing at the sensation. 

Steve was on his feet in no time. He was hard and leaking and so turned on. He took his dick in his hand, ignoring the shame. Watching Tony’s hungry eyes on it, he began moving his hand, adjusting the grip until it was tight enough. Tony moved to take both his testicles in his mouth, taking turns licking them. Steve came almost embarrassingly fast, painting Tony’s face with his come like the man requested. 

As soon as he could focus, he kneeled in front of Tony, licking and sucking on the strips of come. “I love you,” he said, aware of the filthy slurping sounds he made. 

“I can’t let you go. Ever,” Tony moaned. “You’re perfect, perfect for me. I’ll tie you up and make you talk dirty to me — fuck, my entire body feels like I’m floating.”

“You bring it out of me. I’ve never told anyone… not dirty like this.” Ignoring the way his blush spread on his cheeks, he started washing Tony. Meticulously, lathering him and rinsing, taking his time touching and feeling and exploring, and pushing any and all anxiety as far back in his mind as he could. He would focus on it later. All of it, the embarrassment and the uncertainty and the way he was coming across. 

“I don’t want you talking to anyone like this,” Tony told him petulantly when Steve urged him to get up so he could wash the lower part of his body. There was an almost indistinguishable pause, but Tony noticed it anyway. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. You’re free to do anything you want, Steve,” he said, petting the man’s head. “I may be jealous and possessive, but I will not be an asshole to you, you deserve so much better, you deserve the world, and I — what are you doing?”

Steve had rested his cheek on the man’s stomach, kissing it sweetly. There was nothing intended to be erotic about it, just pure affection. “I’m waiting for you to finish ranting so I can speak. In the meantime, I’m kissing your skin because I want to.”

Tony blushed. “Oh, okay. What did you want to say?”

Steve looked up. “I love you. I told you I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me, as long as you want me. I don’t want to talk dirty to anyone else, I don’t want anyone else. I want you and your smile and your kind eyes, and your arc reactor, and your beautiful cock, and your long and skillful fingers, and that fucking sinful mouth of yours, and — I’m in love with  _ you _ ,” he smiled when Tony sighed happily, “jealousy and all. I know all about jealousy, Tony. I was frozen while you had one night stands and I spent nights reading about your past relationships because I needed to know —“

“Other than Pepper, none of them meant anything, darling.” He sat on the edge of the tub with a small flinch, pulling Steve in between his legs. He caressed his face and hair, hugging him closely. “You mean the world to me,” he whispered. 

“And you, to me.”

“It not just the sex, Steve. The sex is astonishing, amazing, mindblowing, I haven’t been so hard so quickly with someone in years - but it’s you, you as a whole. I love  _ you _ , I want  _ you.” _ When he pulled Steve’s chin up, he saw his eyes were glistening. He smiled kindly. “No need for that, darling.”

“I’m just… I’m emotional.”

“Come on, let me look after you.”

He took his time cleaning Steve. With gentle fingers dipping into his crack, he lathered his hole, his buttcheeks, his thighs. He got Steve to sit and washed and rinsed his hair, scraping his scalp and massaging his shoulders. 

When they were both clean and relaxed, Tony bundled both of them up in fluffy bathrobes and moved them back on the sofa. 


	4. Just to Be Sure, That’s a Beyonce Reference, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wasn't sure if it counted as a birthday present, but seeing and having Tony like that was an experience in itself.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Of course I am, why do you ask?”

Blushing, Steve hesitated to answer. “I hadn’t planned on uhm, fingering you… And I worry I may have been too rough.” 

Tony smiled. “I was actually hoping you’d fuck me, not gonna lie.”

“Oh.” Steve stuttered. He got up to pour coffee for both of them. 

Tony was behind him in no time, snaking his arms around him. “Was that the wrong thing to say?” Steve shook his head, but didn’t reply. “You don’t have to, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m okay with just your fingers, or no fingers, or,” he paused, uneasiness seeping through his tone, “or nothing at all. Just… please don’t leave,” he whispered, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades. 

Steve turned immediately, hugging him tightly. “Of course I won’t leave. Shh, sweetheart, I won’t — that’s not it. I love touching you, I love fingering and,” he steadied himself, glad Tony couldn’t see the way he blushed, “eating you out,” he managed, enjoying the way Tony sighed happily. 

“But —“

“I would love to fuck you. I just don’t want to hurt you, and I’m… large, and —“

“I can take you. I’ve got toys about the same size and… Steve?”

“You’ve got toys,” Steve repeated in a flat voice. 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been using them a lot in recent months. A lot. Thinking about you.”

“Oh, god!”

“If you want, I can show you. I need food and coffee and I’ll be good to —“

“Yes. Please. Yes.” Steve felt like he was in a trance, unable to think of anything else. 

“You can use them on me,” Tony offered with a smirk. 

“I want to watch you first. I want to see you on your knees, opening up for me.” Lust seemed to be the only thing governing his mind. 

“Will you touch yourself?”

“Yes,” Steve replied forcefully. He forced himself to focus. “Coffee or bed?”

“Coffee  _ then _ bed. Actually, couch. The bed will get me horny again.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, that’ll be super non-sexual,” Steve said sarcastically. 

“You’re right. But we can rest for a bit and then I’ll show you my toys.”

Steve groaned. “Will I ever not have be hard around you?”

“I hope not, darling.” 

Steve let Tony settle down before he joined him, resting his head on the man’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat, content with the knowledge that the man was alive and warm under his ear. Both their phones went off simultaneously, making them groan. Tony reached for his, patting Steve to get him to stay in place. 

“Clint’s threatening you with a duel for my honour if you don’t get them dinner,” Tony summarised. 

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

“Right?”

“Barnes is asking if you need help walking — please never stop blushing.”

“I can’t control it. What else?”

“The consensus is you owe everyone dinner, and that actually makes sense, it’s almost dinner time.” 

Steve looked up confused. “How?”

“Time flies when you come like eight times,” Tony laughed. 

“I don’t want to move,” Steve whined. “Eight times?”

“Neither do I, darling. And I don’t know, I was too busy to count.” 

Steve could hear the distinct sound of a camera shutter. He looked up at Tony, who showed him the screen. It was a photo of Steve, with his eyes shut, smiling in Tony’s chest, face lit by the arc reactor. Tony had sent it to their group chat. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have photo evidence?”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Do you wanna be the one to deal with this further?” He looked at the photo adoringly. “I wish I could draw you like this.”

“I wish I could draw you,” Steve repeated in a whisper. 

“You can.”

“Would that be okay?” Steve asked, eyes lit with hope. 

“Of course, darling. I’d be flattered to sit for you.”

The phones had gone off with countless messages; amid the notifications, Steve’s phone rang. He picked up lazily. “Yeah, Buck.”

“I’m coming up there.”

“I think that’s ill-advised.”

The elevator doors opened and Bucky stepped in, smirk present on his face, Pepper and Natasha in tow. “Whoop, too late.”

“Dickhead,” Steve muttered, sitting up at once when she noticed Pepper. 

Tony laughed. “I doubt that’s an issue,” he told him, waving towards his ex-girlfriend. 

“It’s rude,” Steve whispered, unable to help his surprised yelp when Pepper almost tackled him in a hug. 

“Thank you for saying something,” she whispered in his ear. “Happy birthday! And thank you, he was becoming inconsolable and I was running out of ideas and —“

“What?” Steve asked dumbfounded, instinctively hugging her back and patting her hair. 

“You are all he’s been talking about for months, if I had to take one more phone call at 4 am asking me ‘why won’t Steve like me back, Pepper?’” she mocked, “I would have lost my fucking mind!”

“That’s an overreaction.” Tony rolled his eyes, but the blush high on his cheekbones betrayed him. 

“This is not awkward?” Steve asked, hoping she would be the only one to hear him.

“He’s my best friend, Steve, and he’s loved me the way he loves you, but —“ Thinking she’d spoken out of place, she pulled back, horrified expression on her face. 

Steve hugged her tighter, shushing her gently. “Thank you,” he said simply and she relaxed in his arms once more. 

Natasha, who inspected a barstool thoroughly before sitting down on it, regarded them seriously. “First of all, yay! And happy birthday! But also, real talk. Do you need me to herd them away from you?”

Tony cooed. “That’s surprisingly nice of you, Nat.”

She shrugged. “You’re my family, I want the best for you. And I feel bad for not stopping these two from coming up. And for the kiss, a bit.”

“We should go for dinner. We could put on party hats and eat pizza and endure the mocking,” Steve suggested. He’d been released by Pepper who was perched on the arm of the sofa, sipping Steve’s forgotten coffee; he’d gone back to Tony’s arm around his shoulders. 

Bucky had been silent, watching them carefully. “Stevie, a word?”

With a heavy groan, Steve stepped to the side of the room. “What’s up?” 

“You’re my best friend. I’ve already threatened Stark, but you need to know that if you hurt him, I  _ will _ beat you up, punk.”

The surreality of it all made Steve laugh. He hugged Bucky tightly. “Got it.”

“I mean it.” The man hugged him back. 

“I know. Thank you.

“Also… Don’t come for dinner. I’m all for family, and I love the one you found for us, but this is your time with him. You waited long enough. We can manage without you two for a night.”

Steve could have kissed him. He’d been torn, wishing he wouldn’t feel like he’d abandoned his friends, but also wishing he could enjoy Tony, especially after his little revelation. “You’re right,” he sighed. 

They returned to where Pepper was pushing Tony for details. He seemed comfortable answering them, but as soon as Steve came back, he blushed furiously. “Don’t ask,” he told him. 

“You know I will,” Steve laughed. 

“You know I will, too.”

They shared a small kiss, ignoring their audience. “Tasha, can you sort out pizza and beers for everyone?” Steve asked. “I want you guys to have a good time but I…”

“Stay,” Natasha told him. “We can celebrate together tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’ll get you some food, this one looks a bit faint,” she laughed, pointing at Tony. 

“Sex makes me hungry,” he shrugged. Steve groaned, hiding behind his hands, prompting laughs all around. “It’s not like they don’t  _ know _ , darling. You look like —“

“Shush,” Steve whispered. “I’d come get food myself, but I doubt I’ll be able to escape the mob downstairs.” 

“We’ll sort it out, Stevie.” 

Once they were alone again, Tony turned to place his feet on the other side of Steve’s lap, running a hand through his hair. “We can go, darling.” When Steve didn’t reply, Tony moved to sit on his thighs, kissing and prodding his cheeks. “You’re underestimating how annoying I can be.”

“I once spent eight hours on a plane with you and you didn’t shut up for any of it. I didn’t even know anyone can talk for that long.”

“Exactly! So, dinner?”

Steve sighed. “I would like to stay here with you and have food and stare at you without anyone making fun of me,” he said shyly.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Tony smiled. “Do I have to be quiet for it?”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“Great! What did Barnes want?”

“What did Pepper want?”

The blush that overcame Tony’s cheeks made him look younger and less tired. “Details.”

“What details?”

“About you, us, your… uhm, body” he confessed. 

Steve would have been embarrassed, but the expression Tony had made him smile. “Did you tell her I’m  _ built _ ?”

“I’ll file that under things I didn’t expect you to say.”

“Did you tell her my chest is the stuff of dreams?” Steve teased.

“It didn’t occur to me,” Tony replied in a clipped tone. “I’ll give her a full report.” Steve assessed the risk he took was completely miscalculated when Tony leaned forward and started kissing his neck. “I’ll write about how you feel when I push into you, about the heat of your mouth, the hardness of your muscles…”

Definitely miscalculated. “I may have played myself,” Steve admitted quietly as Tony opened the bathrobe to press kisses on the indentation that ran down on his chest. 

“Tish, that’s modern vernacular,” Tony whispered. He took his time touching the expanse of skin in front of him. “What did Barnes want?” he asked once more. 

Steve laughed as he remembered. “Told me he’d beat me up if I hurt you.”

“That’s so nice of him. I knew he liked me!” Tony seemed unable to stop smiling. 

“You helped him - us - a lot. Of course he likes you.”

“Yeah, but Steve. He’s your closest family, the fact he approves of me is so cool!” 

Steve laughed once more. “I’d like to see him try to not approve,” he said in a fake menacing voice. “Listen… Did you really drive Pepper insane talking about me?” he asked, taking Tony’s hands in his and opening them to kiss his palms. 

“Maybe. Yeah, okay. Yeah, I think I did,” he sighed. “You’d do something and I would be up all night working and thinking about it.”

“I know the feeling,” Steve admitted quietly. 

“Like… The Christmas present you got me!” It seemed Tony’s confession gates had opened, and he was ready to talk. Steve encouraged him silently, caressing his neck and shoulders as the man spoke. “I poured over the photos and I spent hours thinking about how you went and got them. Pepper had to put up with that, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“And the fucking speech, holy shit.” When Steve groaned, he kissed him, talking with renewed passion. “No, I know what you’re thinking, darling —“

“I’m thinking of you in smart casual clothes, making me kneel for you,” Steve interrupted. 

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes lost focus for a second. “Stop trying to distract me! I still can’t look at my old press conferences, I know where you’re coming from. But you were so magnificent, so strong and so cutting. I wanted to kiss you when you came back down.”

“At least that would have shifted the focus.”

“The scandal! Can you imagine?”

Steve tensed, unable to help it. “Yes.” 

“What’s wrong?” Tony waited patiently, but no answer came. “Steve?”

“It’s not important,” he tried. 

“Sure. I’m not gonna push, but maybe it’s something I can help fix. I’ll at least try, whatever the problem is.”

Steve rested his forehead on Tony’s. “What are we doing, sweetheart?”

“Waiting for out teammates to bring us food here because they’re happy we’re banging. Why, why did you think we were doing?” More silence, and Tony tensed. “What do you really mean?” 

Surprised by the detached tone, Steve wrapped the man in his arms. “Don’t take this the wrong way.”

“I am already, but go on.”

Steve held him tighter. “How will I ever be able to take you on a date? How will I ever be able to hold your hand or sit next to you at charity events or whenever you have a function? Yes, society’s more okay with same-sex couples than before, but still… And I don’t even know if you’d like that! And now I’m talking crap and screwing yet another thing up!”

Tony cupped his cheeks. “Of course I want that! I want to showcase you, parade you for everyone to see you’re mine and no Chloe can kiss you again! I’d put a ring on you tomorrow if it meant everyone knows that —“

“Don’t say shit like that!”

“What?”

“You can’t say that to me. I’ll go and imagine it and hope, and we’ve only kissed seven or eight or however many hours ago for the first time.”

“So? You should imagine it! I’d even write my own vows and take us on a beach honeymoon.”

“You tan so easily,” Steve said with a watery smile. 

“But none of that matters if you think it’s too much. Now look who’s screwing things up.”

“You’re not… I’m not. This is new and sudden and  _ a lot _ . Navigating it will be tricky, sweetheart.” 

Tony kissed him hard, pressing him down into the sofa. “I want you to hold my hand when we go out for dinner, and when we go for a run. Mostly so you won’t leave me behind. And I want to kiss you in public and I want the world to know you’re mine. Even if takes time and even if I never put a ring on it.”

“Just to be sure, that’s a Beyonce reference, right?”

Tony burst into laughter. “You’re so precious!” Once he calmed down, he settled on Steve’s chest. “Are we okay? I’m sorry I brought marriage up.”

“We are. I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m so attracted to you, you get me hard with a simple look. But I wanna take my time with you. I want to court you and woo you and give you presents and ask you out and…”

“And?”

“And I want to dance with you,” he said quietly, a subtle blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“When you’re ready, darling, we can dance.” He kissed him. “Aunt Peggy told me,” he admitted. “Before I turned cynical I used to think it was so romantic.”

“And now?”

“Now I think I understand why she was so in love with you.” He smiled. “But just so we’re clear. Courting and wooing and presents and dates and everything you want… but we’re fucking in the meantime, yeah?”

Laughter took over Steve. “Oh, yeah, definitely.” 

“I wanted to kiss you many times, you know. Not just then, when you walked back to the table with your head held high and this stony - stoic - what’s the word? - badass expression on.”

Steve was ducking his head, finding it difficult to cope with the compliments. “And when else?” he asked, unable to help his curiosity. 

“When you got mad at me on Christmas,” he answered and kissed him. “When you came back with a tree and made Christmas happen anyway,” he kissed him again. “When you hugged me on New Year’s Eve, when you ate my cupcakes, when you do the crossword, when you make pancakes, when you sit there and shovel popcorn in your mouth. I wanted to kiss you all the time.”

“Now?”

“Definitely now.” 

Their kisses were just becoming more passionate, Tony’s hips grinding on Steve shamelessly, his bathrobe falling open where hands roamed to feel his skin, when the elevator dinged. With a sigh, Tony pulled away, panting slightly. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Natasha’s amused voice reached them. 

“I’m afraid private shows are not on the menu,” Steve told her. He half-wished Tony would move off him, just so the situation would be less obvious and maybe a bit less embarrassing. 

“I’ve seen enough eye-fucking from the two of you to last me a while.”

Tony gasped. “But I’ve been so careful!” When Natasha snorted, so did he. “Ah, I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I swear, if today hadn’t happened, I’d still be thinking you’re some sort of chaste, devoted soldier married to your country.”

“Ohhh, you care to share?”

Tony had opened his mouth to reply when Steve’s hand clamped over it. “Nope!” He paused, staring at the man. “Really, you think licking my palm will make me let go?” Tony mumbled something unintelligible. “What? Oh, sorry.”

“I said, no, but it might turn you on.”

Try as hard as he might, Steve couldn’t stop the heat from rushing to his face. “You’re not wrong,” he said, trying to joke. 

“And that’s my cue to leave. We’re gonna be out, at least most of us. You enjoy your evening now, boys, but please have Friday unmuted in case there’s an emergency. We’ll try to contain it if there is, but just in case.”

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Natasha chuckled. “Ah, that always gets me. I brought you your shield, Cap… Just in case.”

“You’re the best,” Tony told her, already chewing on his pizza. 

Once she left, Tony put some music on and they ate in companionable silence. Steve could feel the anticipation building up. He was nervous not for the unknown, and not because something could go wrong, but because he was eager and perpetually turned on, it seemed. 

“Where’s your mind gone? Just now?” Tony asked in between bites. 

“Uhm. Nowhere?”

“Am I naked in that ‘nowhere’ place?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Steve confessed without hesitation. 

“Oh, private shows are definitely on the menu for you.”

“Now?” To his utmost horror, he lost control of the pitch there. 

Bless him, Tony didn’t mention it. “I’ll go get ready. Where do you want me?”

With a quick look around, Steve assessed the situation. “Right here on the coffee table. In front of me so I can watch you.” 

With a kiss, Tony headed to the bathroom. Steve busied himself with tidying up, throwing the pizza boxes away and wiping the table. He did the dishes, made more coffee, fluffed the cushions. His mind was reeling, nerves making his skin prickle with anticipation. He wondered in passing if taking Tony out for a date would feel like this. Despite the day’s intense activities, he found himself thrumming with desire. He eventually settled on the couch to wait for the man to return. 

He wished he could stop the thoughts that had invaded him. But despite his best efforts, memories poured in and took over his brain. Most were good, like when Tony smiled at him over a debrief, or when they sat down together to watch mindless tv. Steve had been uncertain then, wishing he could reach and stretch an arm around the man’s shoulders. The feeling he had then returned viciously, hitting him full-force. 

But then he remembered how Tony’s lips had wrapped around his dick just mere hours earlier. And the dirty talk, the throaty whispers, the warmth of his kisses, the taste of his skin. Steve could feel his mouth go dry as his cock filled. He cupped it quickly, just a squeeze through the bathrobe really, resting his head on the back of the couch. 

That’s how Tony found him. “You need a hand?”

The sultriness of the voice went straight to Steve’s dick. “That would be so generous of you.”

“Philanthropist.”  

He’d kept his eyes shut, carefully listening for Tony’s steps. He could hear the man behind him, then felt his breath as he bent to kiss him upside down. He smelled of cologne - a familiar scent to Steve that had made his blood race countless times before. It was a particularity of Tony he had memorised early on, before he even realised he developed a crush. Now, it drove him insane with lust. 

Tony’s hands moved to Steve’s hair, then down on the back of his neck. He pressed on the tense muscles in his shoulders, rubbing and kneading them. Then his hands spread wide on Steve’s chest, finding his nipples hard. When he moaned, Tony chuckled. “Are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready since you first put the images in my head.” Tony walked around the couch, prompting Steve to finally open his eyes. His pulse spiked instantly. “Holy fuck.” The man was wearing a red satin robe that came to his knees, parted over his chest where the arc reactor glowed. His thighs were slightly visible under the fabric, long and lean, culminating with bare feet and the way his toes curled in the thick rug. He looked sinful and Steve wanted to lick him  _ everywhere _ . 

“See something you like?” When Steve could only nod, he continued speaking in a low voice. “I figured if I’m gonna seduce you, Captain Rogers, I might as well look the part.” He turned slowly, undoing the sash on the robe and letting it slide down. 

The expanse of skin unveiled made Steve groan as he felt himself get harder. “Mission accomplished. You look amazing. You  _ are _ amazing.” 

When the man was finally naked in front of him, he allowed himself to ogle. Tony looked over his shoulder, his back muscles tightening as he moved. He started off standing, then bent at the middle to reach into a box Steve hadn’t even noticed, too focused on the man’s body. Once he pulled out a bottle of lube, he propped himself up on his left hand and reached behind him with his right. 

“You with me, darling?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Steve growled. 

Tony’s fingers spread the lube all around his hole, making it glisten prettily. When he was happy with the amount of moisture, he pushed a single finger in, working it slowly, then dragging it out. Every couple of thrusts, he pressed in deeper until the finger had disappeared inside him completely. Then he pulled out, pumped more lube, added a second finger. 

Steve was entranced by the sight, unable to look away. 

With a huff, Tony kneeled on the table, then bent forward, spreading his cheeks for Steve. He supported the weight of his upper body with his left shoulder as he reached behind him once more. His knees slid apart as he found a comfortable position, making his hardening cock hang heavily between them. His fingers were back to pumping in and out of his hole, loosening it. 

“I want to touch you,” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Is that okay?” 

“Always,” Tony replied, his voice slightly strained with effort and pleasure. 

Even as he decided to not rush and seem overly keen, Steve couldn’t help himself. He was rubbing and kneading Tony’s asscheeks before he could process what he was doing. He grabbed a cushion and walked around the table to slide it under Tony’s shoulder. He kissed the man as he was fingering himself open, thinking there were few things that were more filthy and more  _ right _ . He ran his hands on the arch of Tony’s back, again on his ass, pressed a small kiss right on his lower back, and forced himself to sit back down. 

“You’re perfect,” he told Tony just as the man added a third finger and pressed in slowly. “God, you’re breathtaking,” Steve gasped. He reached in between Tony’s legs to grip his cock. “Look how hard you are for me, sweetheart. You enjoy me watching, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Tony moaned. “Yes, so much.” He pulled his fingers out, reaching into the box once more. 

Lacking the willpower to stop himself, Steve bent forward to lick the throbbing hole. He wasn’t a fan of the lube taste, but underneath it, he could taste Tony, and he quickened the strokes of his tongue. The whine that followed him as he moved back to sit down made him smile. “Show me,” he commanded.

Tony retrieved a metal buttplug from the box, popping it in his mouth to get it wet. Then he brought it to his hole and started pushing it in. The narrow tip went in easily, but once he got to the widest part, he took his time adjusting to it. 

On his part, Steve was painfully hard, tenting the bathrobe. Without really thinking, he parted it open and took himself in hand, stroking lazily. “You’re doing so well, Tony. My god, you’re magnificent!” 

With a particularly decided push, the plug slid in. Its end kept his cheeks apart, and Tony’s hips seemed to grind of their own accord, stuttering when he felt the plug move inside him. “Please,” he whined, pushing back to present his ass even more. 

Steve was next to him immediately, forgetting about his aching cock and his own needs. His fingers closed on the end of the plug and he turned it once in each direction. Tony’s moans spurred him on, and he pressed it deeper before pulling it out slowly, mesmerised by the way the widest part of it caught in Tony’s rim. He repeated the movement time and again, fuelled by the way Tony moaned and pushed back. He tried to stop himself, but he was so close to the man, so desperate to taste him once more. When the plug pulled on the rim, stretching Tony’s hole wide, Steve dived down to lick around it, slobbering over the hole and toy. He pulled it out completely then, replacing it with his tongue. 

“Fuck, that feels – fuck! Steve, darling, please…” His voice was breaking, gasps interrupting his already unintelligible words. He pressed back on Steve’s face, hissing when the man’s fingers joined his tongue. Steve fucked him open, scissoring and licking and eventually pulling back altogether to leave just his thumb inside Tony. 

“Is this enough for you, sweetheart?” he teased. 

“No, I want –” 

“Why don’t you show me? Show me you can take me and I’ll fuck you harder than anyone’s ever fucked you.” 

“Promise me,” Tony gasped. “Promise me you’ll fuck me.” 

“I promise,” Steve told him as he pulled away completely. 

With shaking fingers, Tony brought a dildo out of the box. Steve assessed it quickly, and realised it was indeed similar in size to him. Whether that had been an educated guess or not, Steve didn’t care. All that mattered was that once Tony lubed the dildo up, he brought it up to his hole. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight. He was back to touching himself, gripping the base forcefully. He spat on it, only realising what he’d done when Tony moaned and twisted further to look at him. 

“Fucking – you put on a show for me on my birthday and I’ll lift the ban on celebrating it – oh, fuck!” 

With renewed conviction, Tony started pushing the dildo in. He took his time, opening himself up with the toy. He moaned shamelessly, pushing his hips back at the same time. There was a slight frown on his face that Steve got up to caress. He kissed it, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. You’re being so good for me,” he cooed, walking around the table to look at him from all angles. 

Once the toy was mostly in, Tony got up on his knees, pushing the last bit of the dildo inside. He took deep steadying breaths as he got used to the girth. “Please touch me,” he whispered, his eyes still shut. 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that his touch was wanted, needed. He walked up behind Tony, pulling him to his chest and cupping his chin. He bent and kissed him twice in quick succession, not allowing him to deepen it. His fingers wrapped around Tony’s dick and he moved his hand without any real grip, teasing more than anything else. “Like this?” 

“More! Please, more!” He thrusted into Steve’s loosely formed fist, seeking friction and whining when it wasn’t enough. “I’m so full and I want to – please let me – Captain, please!” 

It wasn’t exactly clear in Steve’s lust-addled mind why the use of his title went straight to his cock. Perhaps it was the tone in which Tony had said it. He didn’t know why he’d felt the need to call him that instead of his name or an endearment, but all in all, Steve could feel the way possessiveness took over him. He wanted to be the only one to ever see Tony like this, to touch him like this. He wanted Tony to only fuck himself for Steve and no one else. And he wanted to watch it happen right then, more than anything else. 

“You enjoy calling me that?” Steve asked him. 

“Yes, and your name, and my darling, my love, my – please!” 

Steve lowered him back on his shoulder, shushing him when he moved away back on the couch. He took his cock in his hand again. “Fuck yourself for me,” he commanded. 

With a gasp, Tony reached back and grabbed the base of the toy. He pulled it back, hissing at the stretch. Steve got up to pour more lube on Tony’s hole, then leaned back to enjoy the show. The man started slowly, making great efforts to relax before picking up the pace. He moaned wantonly, pushing back on the dildo. 

The image of Tony fucking himself was forever etched on Steve’s brain. He would never be able to shake the feeling of being loved enough to be offered something so special. He knew exactly the moment when Tony hit his prostate by the way his breath hitched. It was ethereal how beautiful it sounded. 

Tony was panting and moaning hard, Steve noticed. His dick had leaked on the table where a pool of precome glistened in the glow of the arc reactor. He wanted to wait longer, but Tony called his name out and he lost the will to be passive. 

“You want me to fuck you now, sweetheart?” He took over Tony’s hand, thrusting the dildo in and out slowly. 

“Yes! Please, I want to come so much!” He lowered his hips, trying to get Steve to reach his prostate. His cock dragged through the precome on the table, making him hiss at he contact. Strings of the fluid stretched between the man’s skin and the wood. 

“Jesus,” Steve whispered. He kept fucking Tony with the toy, pulling his ass higher up in the air. He reached down to suck on the head of his cock, savouring the bitter taste of precome. 

“Captain!” Tony whined. He sounded desperate, thrusting in Steve’s mouth and pushing back to take more of the toy. When Steve pulled it away, he cried out. 

Steve hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m so sorry —“

“You didn’t, you didn’t! Please fuck me, Steve, please! I want your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me hard, I want to feel you for days, I want you to —“

The three fingers Steve replaced the toy with were a lot, but not enough, and they both knew it. Steve lubed his cock up, the anticipation making him shake. He fingered him with purposeful thrusts, eventually taking them out to lick into the loosened hole again. 

“I love you so much, you’re so good to me, you’re so good —“ The last part of that sentence ended in a whine as he was unable to voice his pleasure anymore. 

When he finally got up and took his cock in his hand to enter him, Tony’s throbbing hole caught the tip, making both of them moan. He took the bathrobe off as he began pushing in, tortuously slow, shaking with the effort to not rush it. Tony pushed back and Steve made sure to hold his hips still so he wouldn’t hurt himself in the enthusiasm. 

“Easy, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Let me take my time.”

“I can’t! I want you in, I want you to come inside me, and I want it now!” His hips made another attempt at pushing, and Steve decided to give him a bit more. 

The tightness was almost unbearable. The heat engulfed Steve, spreading through his entire body. He wanted to take, but he loved Tony more than that. With patience he didn’t know he possessed, after what seemed like centuries, he finally bottomed out. 

“So full,” Tony cried out. “So good, so good, so good…”

Steve thrusted as slowly as possible a couple of times, mindful of how fragile Tony actually was under the entirety of his body weight. He lifted his hips to alter the angle slightly; as he pulled out, Tony let out a shout, shortly followed by a throaty moan. 

“There! Steve! My love, my gorgeous love, my — yes!” 

The thrusts became more urgent, and with the angle and gravity, Steve was confident the damage wouldn’t be that bad. But Tony’s knees were taking too much pressure. He quickly maneuvered them to slide another pillow under the man before fucking him harder. 

He was in heaven. That was the only explanation for what was happening. “I wish you could see yourself,” he told Tony. “The way you take me… Sweetheart, the way you open to me, fuck!” Tony had clenched, making him lose his train of thought. “I’m so in love with you, you’re so perfect, so good, so —“

With his fingers clenched on the edge of the coffee table, Tony fucked himself on Steve’s cock. His ass pushed back on Steve time and again, undulating every time to make sure his prostate was being touched. 

“My cock… Steve, please touch my cock!” He was close to tears, despair lacing his voice. 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

“I need it, I want to… yes, oh god yes!” 

“Are you gonna be good and come for me?” Steve had no idea how his commanding tone seeped into sex, but it worked for both of them. As he asked, he reached around Tony, wrapping his fingers on the man’s cock. “Go on, fuck yourself. I want to see you come,” he ordered. 

Desperate moans tumbled out of Tony’s throat, turning raspy and almost delirious. He was pushing back on Steve’s cock, forward into his fist. Drops of sweat had formed on his back, and Steve licked them, unable to think of anything else but the heat that held him captive. 

“I want no one else, ever.” He bent forward to whisper in Tony’s ear. “No one else can compare to you, I’ve loved no one like I love you and I never will. Come for me, sweetheart! Come for me, my love, my beautiful Tony, my soul, my —“

With a shout and clenching almost painfully, Tony came all over Steve’s hand, shaking violently in his arms. Unable to hold on any longer, Steve followed, emptying himself inside Tony’s throbbing hole. He felt like he was floating, the clenching too much for his oversensitive cock. He stayed like that for a while, holding both of them up. When he pulled out, they groaned in unison, prompting Steve to chuckle. 


	5. I Know That, You Know That, My Dick Doesn’t Know That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when it got tricky, Steve was determined it would work out. And he was determined no matter what, he would get the guy. And Tony seemed to be on the same page entirely, which honestly? Yay!

“I think,” Tony started, his voice breaking, “that I just had a religious experience.” 

“Good?” Steve asked, shyness overtaking him now that they had both come down from their respective highs. 

“Steve, I don’t say this lightly. It’s… what… fuck me, I think my brain is broken.” He moved slowly, his body aching at being tense for so long. Steve took him in his arms and placed him on the sofa gently. “Where are you going?” Tony asked when he got up. He sounded a bit scared, so Steve walked back to kiss him. 

“Tissues and water, I’ll be right back.” He popped in the bathroom to wash the come off him, and returned shortly with a wet cloth and a couple of water bottles. “Drink up, sweetheart,” he encouraged. 

“I think I need a cigarette. Jesus Christ! Write it down, Steve, you fucked my brains out today.” He downed an entire bottle, then opened another one. 

“It’s gonna sting a bit,” he told Tony, remorse seeping in his voice. “Open up,” he whispered, moving the man’s leg to the side to wipe the leaking come from his thighs. He gasped loudly when his eyes fell on Tony’s hips. 

“What?”

“More bruises,” Steve confessed. He felt like crying, knowing that he was the sole cause of the purple patches that covered Tony’s skin. 

“Don’t you dare feel sorry! Yes, it hurt a bit, and it will for a while, but I don’t think you understand.” He lifted Steve’s chin up to make eye contact. “I’ve tried many things. Alone, with someone, with people,” he lifted an eyebrow at that, “and this is hands down,  _ the  _ best fucking I’ve ever had.”

Steve frowned. “People? At once?”

“Is that the only thing you heard?” Tony smiled at him. 

“Yes. No, I mean…” He kneeled down next to the couch where Tony had turned on his side and propped his head up. “I was frozen for so long, and you…”

“You’re jealous,” Tony concluded simply, not even a hint of accusation his voice. 

“I am,” Steve agreed with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I’ll try not to bring it up —“

“So am I, Steve. I wasn’t there when you had your first kiss, I  _ wasn’t _ your first kiss, your first blowjob, or your first time. But if you hadn’t been frozen and if I had been with you there, this would not have happened. And I think - I mean I could be wrong, that’s something I don’t say often - that here and now we are finally able to sync. And I think we’re finally mature enough for a relationship.”

Steve stayed quiet, processing what Tony had said. The mere use of the word was enough to bring both happy tears to his eyes, and worry back in his stomach. He cleaned Tony gently, wiping come and sweat off him, kissing the bruises and up to his arc reactor. Once there, he rested his cheek on it. 

“Talk to me,” Tony urged him, running his fingers through his hair lovingly. 

“I want a relationship with you,” Steve whispered. “Everything I’ve said - we’ve said, mid-sex or nor, I want it all. Even the arguments and the worry, I’ll take it all if it means I get you as my own.” 

“You get me as your own anyway. Even if you had walked out of here tonight with nothing but an awesome fuck, I’d still not love anyone the way I love you.”

Steve’s tears fell then as he realised he was unable to hold them in any longer. He turned his head to face down, hiding from Tony’s worried look. 

“I’ll fix it, Steve. Whatever it is, I’ll fix it. But you need to tell me, darling.” He ducked to kiss the man’s tears away, wiping his eyes and holding him close. 

Embarrassed by the emotional outburst, Steve tried to hide again. But Tony had none of it, and with strength people often overlooked, he pulled Steve up and took him to bed. He climbed on top of his lover in what soon became his new favourite place to be, resting his chin on his chest and effectively making sure he wouldn’t turn away. 

“There’s nothing to fix,” Steve told him, mortified that he couldn’t control his emotions. “I’m… I didn’t think I’d ever have this. There’s always been something. My health, the way I looked, the war, drying. And then more fights, and more uncertainty.” He caressed Tony’s face. “I woke up in this day and age, I’d missed my shot with Peggy and I thought that was it.” 

“Darling…”

“And then I found you, and I talked myself into accepting that I’d never be able to have anything with you. I was so sure I’d never even be capable of telling you. And even if I somehow got the courage to confess, I was sure you’d never –” 

“I do,” Tony interrupted him. “I do, I have for so long. And I’m so happy it scares me. I’m terrified something horrible will happen.”

Part of him was glad Tony shared his worries and fears. He wished neither of them had to deal with any of it, and that the most scary thought was being late for a date or meeting the other’s parents like in the movies. Like regular people. The other part of him hurt at the thought that Tony shared his worries and fear. And overall, Steve was fully aware that a day spent in a protected bubble, even in a comfortable one such as Tony’s penthouse, did not make a relationship. Neither did excellent sex, although it sure helped. Out there, life would be vastly different. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Tony said. Then he burst into laughter. 

“What?”

“I can’t wait for Ross to find our, he’s gonna have an aneurysm!”

Steve groaned. “Are you trying to make sure I won’t get hard again? Because it’s working.”

“I mean… you  _ are _ an old man.”

With a raised eyebrow, Steve pierced Tony with a look. “Would an old man be able to make you come like that?”

“Old soul, young body… technicalities.” He moved off Steve with a small flinch.

“You okay, sweetheart?”

“Tender, but otherwise okay.” He turned on his side, pulling Steve to face him. “Oh! Stay right there!” 

“Okay.” Steve smiled. As if he would rather be anywhere else. 

There was a slight limp in Tony’s step when he got up to get his dress robe. Steve felt a pang of regret, twined with a decent amount of pride at having fucked Tony hard enough to warrant that. He watched the man rummage through a couple of drawers, admiring his ass and thighs with a lazy smile. Eventually, Tony came back up successful. He threw himself on the bed, resuming his previous position. With the tiniest bit of hesitation, he presented Steve with a small box. 

“Happy birthday, darling.”

“You shouldn’t have. I told you —“

“In my defense, it’s not exactly a happy gift. I mean, the implications are pretty bleak, and I debated giving it to you today, and —“

“Stop stressing, Tony. Can I open it?” 

The man nodded. Inside the box, on a velvet bed, Steve found his old army tags. He’d asked about them repeatedly, but Coulson hadn’t been able to help him. Fury had dismissed his question in favour of a debrief, and eventually he’d forgotten. Somehow, Tony managed to get them. 

Once he picked them up, he realised there was more to the present than he’d initially thought. Under the tags he remembered so well, Steve found his pre-serum ones. He recalled having to repeat his information several times when they’d engraved those for the first time; no one seemed to come to terms with his particularities.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Tony said gently. 

Steve’s head snapped up. “No! You didn’t. I’m just confused and a bit in awe,” he smiled. “What’s this?”

“You found it, huh? It’s my addition, feel free to remove it. I…” 

Behind his post-serum tags and his pre-serum tags, Steve found a smaller tag-like bit of metal engraved with all his superhero family’s crests. They’d approved them for the merch months before and Tony took the time to put all of them on the tag. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of the present. 

“I know what they’re used for, and the idea of having to use them to identify you is fucking horrible. But I figured you’d like to carry everyone with you, and a charm bracelet seemed a bit too much. And on top of that, I could recognise any part of you… Jesus Christ that was bleak! What the fuck is wrong with me, I should have just got you perfume or chocolate like any normal guy who has a crush! I’m sorry, Steve, I should have realised it was a bad idea —“

By now, he was proficient in reading Tony. He knew when he was nervously ranting, when his mind was in overdrive. He kissed him then, mostly because he wanted to, but also to shut him up. He was beating himself up for no reason. Steve was an army man, even when the implications were sad, he appreciated it beyond words. 

“Stop worrying —“

“You know how well that works.”

“I meant about this. I love it, sweetheart.” The man still looked uncertain, so Steve kissed him again. “Please don’t worry,” he whispered. 

Tony smiled. “I’ll try.” 

“The detail on this is amazing! Did you do this?” When he didn’t answer, Steve asked again. 

“Yeah, I built a little engraving machine,” he said casually. “I spent five hours just engraving crap before I remembered why I did it.”

“I mean, look at the little taser for Darcy, and… Tony, where’s yours?”

“Oh, isn’t it there?”

“You know it isn’t.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Well?”

Tony threw his hands up. “I figured you didn't want me there.”

“How the fuck?”

Tony laughed. “God, I love it when you swear! All righteous, ‘language’ this, ‘language’ that and then you go and say ‘fuck’ in a non-sexual context and you’re so —“

“Tony.”

“Look, I… This was before today, obviously. And I just didn’t think you’d want —“

“Even without this. Tony, you’re my friend, you’re my team, you’re  _ family _ ,” he repeated his earlier words. “Of course I wanted you here. Can we go do it?”

“Right now?”

“It  _ is _ my birthday,” Steve said in a sly voice. 

“You’re milking this, Cap,” Tony laughed. When Steve blushed violently, Tony raised an eyebrow. “What did you think about?” 

“Nothing? Let’s go.” He moved to get up. 

Tony sighed. “Hold on.” He rummaged in a drawer again, coming back with something in his closed fist. “Here.” He deposited the object in Steve’s palm. 

“What’s this? Sweetheart…” Tony had given him another tag. On it, he’s engraved the arc reactor crest he’d picked for the merchandise. It looked like he’d also painted it, given the particular patina it had. 

“It was five in the morning, I hadn’t slept in two days and my stupid mind got hopeful. I had a thought that maybe one day you’d want it, if I ever told you… So I made it. Give it here.”

“What? No!”

Tony chuckled. “I’ll give it back.” He held it under the light from the lamp before turning it off. The tag glowed in the dark slightly. 

“It’s so pretty!” 

Tony turned the lamp back on and gave Steve the tag. “Is it okay?” he said quietly. 

“It’s perfect.” He removed the old tags and added the Iron Man, then put them on. They felt right and his heart soared. There would be bad days, but for the moment, Steve was content. He leaned to kiss Tony. “Thank you so much. How did you get them?” 

“The old ones I found in Howard’s boxes. Don’t ask, I don’t have an answer. The less old ones I stole,” he said with a shrug. 

“You what?” 

“They wouldn’t release them so I went in with Rhodey when he had a debrief. They obviously didn’t want  _ me _ there, so I snooped.”

Steve was equally impressed and terrified. “You’re insane.”

“Guilty! I also get bored and antsy and when that happens I make plans. Recently, I got into baking as well,” he said with a laugh. He turned back on his side, trying not to flinch and failing. “What do you want to do for the rest of your birthday?” he asked when Steve opened his mouth to apologise again. 

 

“Netflix and chill?” Steve asked with a cheeky smile. 

Tony laughed out loud. “I’ll make a list of modern stuff you can tell me when we’re together.”

“Is my dirty talk not good enough for you?” he asked shyly. 

“Oh, it’s the best! To hear filthy words coming from that wholesome mouth of yours… music to my ears.” Steve blushed, suddenly aware he may have made a mistake. “No need for that, darling. But I do want to know where it’s coming from?” 

Steve sighed. “I’ve been reading a lot. Watching a lot of porn, too,” he confessed. 

“Oh, god,” he groaned. “What kind of porn?” 

“What? I’m not gonna tell you that!” Even without seeing himself, Steve knew the heat on his cheeks meant a violent blush had taken over. 

“Please? There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’ve been pleasuring myself watching adult movies and thinking about you. How is that not shameful?”

“It’s hot,” Tony shrugged. “Come on, tell me.”

Steve hid behind his hands. “Rimming, fingering, spanking and fingering… that kind of thing.” He heart rustling next to him, but he couldn’t look at Tony, not when he felt like his skin was burning. 

“What else?” Tony whispered. 

“I can’t… I don’t know, sex!”

“What kind of sex?”

Steve gasped when he came out from behind his hands. Tony was stretching on the bed, one leg up and bent at the knee, the other folded towards Steve, flat on the bed. He was languidly running a hand on his chest, while the other was gripping his half-hard dick. 

“Bareback sex,” Steve whispered, eyes glued to Tony’s crotch. 

“What else?”

“Gentle sex, hardcore sex.” His hand went to cup Tony’s cheek. “Dark-haired men,” he added with a blush. 

Tony smiled brilliantly. “No bondage?”

Despite his mortification, Steve found himself unable to stop replying. “Some. Toys… which explains my reaction earlier. Uhm… deepthroating.” He was actually convinced this was the most embarrassed he’d ever been. 

“Prostate milking?” Tony asked with a knowing look as he twisted his hand on his hardening cock. 

Steve groaned, going back to hiding behind his hands. “Shut up.”

“No straight stuff?”

“Not in a while,” Steve eventually managed to answer. 

“Speaking of which, are you a boob man or an ass man?” 

“Really?” He moved his fingers so he could give Tony a look before his eyes inevitably moved to where the man was playing with himself. When the only answer he got was a shrug, he sighed. “Definitely ass. In recent times, yours.”

“You’re such a sweet talker, Steve. What else?”

He leaned to kiss Tony’s collarbone, nibbling on the skin there. “Body worship,” he whispered. “God, you’re so hot.” 

“Body worship, huh? Did you think of me?” Tony moaned, arching his back when Steve took a nipple in his mouth. 

“Oh, every time.” He started rolling the nipple between his fingers, moving up to talk in Tony’s ear, licking the lobe occasionally. “I’d remember seeing your naked shoulders when you had to get that wound on your back stitched up. How they flexed, and I’d think about walking up to you and kissing you right in between them.” His hand moved to caress his stomach. “And then your arms… You opened a jar of pickles once and I had to leave the kitchen.”

“I remember that! I just thought you didn’t like pickles.” 

Steve’s hand covered Tony’s, moving both of them slowly. “Your muscles bulge just so, not too much and just enough to make my mouth dry. Are you blushing? You are!”

“Captain Astute they should have called you. Ah, fuck!” Steve had twisted his wrist on the head of Tony’s dick, making the man moan. “I’m not used to compliments.” 

“People compliment you all the time, sweetheart.”

“Not like this. You make me believe you. And maybe add some butt exercises to my regular training.”

“No need for that, your ass is amazing.” Steve laughed and let go of Tony’s hand to run his fingers on the curve of his buttock. “I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you in jeans.”

“Wranglers do things to you?”

“As a concept, but mostly when you wear them.” His fingers slid in Tony’s cleft, not really applying any pressure on his hole, but touching it lazily. “You’d make a fine cowboy,” he said, only half-joking. 

“I’ll need a horse to ride.”

“Save a horse —“ He burst into laughter before he could finish the sentence. “I’m sorry,” he said, still chuckling. 

“I’d rather ride you anyday,” he said with a smile. 

The sobering effect that had on Steve was instant. He struggled to find words as his mind was overcome with images of Tony bouncing on his cock. “Yes, please,” was all he managed eventually. 

He must have been obvious, because Tony moved to whisper in his ear. “I’ll take you real deep. And hard. And you’ll be able to thrust up,” he mimicked his own words with a thrust of his hips. Steve returned the grip on his cock immediately. “And when I can’t focus anymore, I’ll let you do all the work and fuck me until I come.”

He moaned when Steve turned his head to kiss him. It grew heated, as their kisses tended to. Steve licked into his mouth almost desperately, giving up completely on chasing his own pleasure. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, humping shallowly into Tony’s side. 

“Look what you do to me,” Steve whispered. 

Tony’s fingers wrapped around him, pulling him closer. “I love it. I want to have you hard and wanting by my side always,” he replied. They touched each other in sync, hands adjusting to cater to the other’s needs. “I’ve not been so hard so quickly after coming in years. You do this to me,” he repeated Steve’s words, the playful accusation lost in the moan he gave as he pushed up into his hand. 

Steve moved on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. He aligned his cock with Tony’s in a reenactment of their first experience together. He took both of them in his large hand, thrusting and squeezing and twisting his wrist. “I love you,” he said in a raspy voice. “I swear I wasn’t trying to initiate anything, but seeing you like that…”

“You’ve only got yourself to thank, darling. I can’t listen to you talk about kinks and not want to fuck you into the mattress.” He thrusted up into Steve’s fist as much as he could in the limited space left by the man pinning him down. “Anything you want. Anything, it’s yours. You want to tie me up, fine. You want to edge me until I cry — oh, you like that idea?” 

Steve had moaned loudly, hips stuttering uncontrollably. “Is your safeword still Shakespeare?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Yes! And yes, it is. Tell me about the edging, Steve.”

He set for a punishing rhythm as he tried his best to form sentences. “After a mission perhaps. When one of us had been away… I’d tie you up, keep your hands away, kinda like this.” 

Tony was shaking under him, desperate for release. “Don’t stop.”

Steve had a fleeting thought he had not only not done this before, but it was giving away entirely too much of his thoughts. And mid-sex it was all fine and dandy, but once that was done perhaps Tony would be disgusted or unsettled. The man whined when he’d slowed down, so he threw away caution and resumed his hip movements. 

“I’d want to touch you all over. Kiss you all over. Lick you head to toes before I’d take you in my mouth.” He was flushed with pleasure, with embarrassment, with desire. 

“Tell me! Steve, please!”

“I’d put a cock ring on you. You’d like that?”

“Oh, God, yes!”

“And I’d finger you slowly, I’d open you up for me. Maybe I’d even lick the tip every now and then…”

“I’m so close! I’m so… please, please let me come!”

Steve stopped. “Not yet.” 

“No!” Tony’s eyes snapped open, his head lifted off the pillow to look at Steve wildly. His hair was sticking out and his cheeks were flushed. Steve’s heart ached with how in love he was. “Nonono! What are you doing?”

With surprising agility for someone so desperate to come, Steve moved down the bed. He wasted no time taking him in his mouth, forcing his throat to open and receive him. Tears started running down his cheeks, and after he felt he’d reached his limit, he came up for air. “You’re going to come in my mouth,” he stated, but they both knew that voice. It was an order. 

Tony’s hands buried in his hair as soon as he returned to sucking. When the man thrusted up, Steve kept his mouth open, spit dripping down on his chin and onto the fingers he’d moved to tease Tony’s opening. The obscene wet sounds echoed in the room, accompanied by Tony’s desperate moans.

“You’re gonna make me… Fuck! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna — oh, fuck!” 

Steve felt the tightening of his balls, the way his cock pulsed in his mouth, and shortly after, the warm stream of come. He swallowed as much as he could, but with Tony’s cock still nestled in his mouth, with the way his head was held in place and his lips open, some of it escaped, flowing freely down on Tony’s skin. 

The man let go when he realised Steve was pinned. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realise that I was — fuck!”

Now free to move, Steve chased the come mixed with spit that was splattered on Tony’s crotch and stomach. The hisses that came from above him only spurred him on to slurp it obscenely, licking and swallowing it all. In his excitement, he hadn’t even realised he was openly humping the bed, searching for friction and release. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Tony said, still panting. He was shivering under Steve’s chin, sensitive and spent. “You’re unreal,” he said. 

Steve smiled shyly, his actions catching up with him. “I’m sorry —“ he started saying. 

“I love you,” Tony blurted out of the blue. “Come here. Up up up!” Steve went, guided by the voice and his need. Tony maneuvered him to straddle his chest and pulled him close. “Fuck my mouth,” he whispered. 

Steve gripped the headboard with both hands, stretching his legs along Tony’s torso. Guided by the man’s hand, he entered the incredible heat of his mouth, taking a second to enjoy. But Tony had no time to waste, and with pursed lips he pushed his head up to take Steve in fully. Even if he wanted to be careful, Steve found he was unable to stop himself from thrusting down Tony’s throat. 

“You feel so good, your mouth… I’m not gonna last long,” he panted. Tony hummed, dropping his head back so Steve had a better angle to enter him. “So good, so good, so good… I love you so much,” he babbled, uncertain of what he was saying. 

When Tony’s finger pressed on his hole, he was gone. He came with a shout, pushing down Tony’s throat. He could feel the man swallow around his dick, the constricting tightness almost painful. Eventually, he managed to pull away, going to rest on top of Tony. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the man whispered. 

Steve kissed him, tasting himself once more. “I love you,” he said again, this time shyly, painfully aware of the explicit tirade he’d had. 

“Don’t go wherever you go in your head when you think you’ve done something wrong,” Tony hugged him tightly. 

“I’m… trying.” He moved off and back on his side. 

“Are you upset you told me?”

“Not upset. But I am embarrassed,” he admitted. 

Tony’s hand cupped his cheek tenderly as he turned to face Steve. “Don’t be. Please, don’t be. Hey,” he called when Steve wouldn’t look him in the eye, “it’s me, darling. You can tell me anything.”

Steve sighed. “This is new to me, Tony. I never talked to my partners about my fantasies. In part because of who I am, in part because of the times we were living. Besides, stolen experiences in uncomfortable circumstances didn’t make for the best setting to open up.” 

“I’m sorry I pushed you,” Tony whispered, the sad note in his voice making Steve’s heart clench. 

“I  _ wanted _ to tell you. I want you to know… It’s fine when I don’t think about it, when we’re… preoccupied. It’s like. You kiss me and I can’t stop talking about… But I think more than anything, I worry you’ll think it’s too much, that I’m… weird, I guess.” 

Tony kissed him gently then. “Look, dirty talk is different than actually doing stuff. And I doubt there will ever be a time when what you say or do will be too much.” He smiled. “But I promise, the second it does, if it ever does, I’ll safeword and you’ll know to stop, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve said, exhaling deeply. “Do you think I could… Actually, don’t worry, it’s stupid.”

“Steve… Please?”

“Do you think I could use your safeword as well? I doubt I’ll need it, but just in case. I never actually had any need for one, so I never thought of it, and —“

“Of course. I want you to be comfortable with me, I want us to be comfortable together.” Steve smiled at the way the man caressed his cheek. “I think I can feel a bit of stubble growing. You know, I haven’t actually seen you with facial hair, not even on missions.” 

Steve sighed. “Old habit from before, I shave all the time.”

“I think you’d look interesting with a beard.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely! All rugged and strong…”

“I’ll consider it,” Steve said. 

Tony chuckled. “I think the burn on my thighs would be lovely.” Then he seemed to realise something. “I can’t believe you remembered my safeword!”

Steve laughed, the tension finally leaving his shoulders. “I listen,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, okay, but I can’t even remember when I said it.”

“Funnily enough, in my bed.”

“What?”

“Hotel room,” Steve explained. 

“Oh! Yeah, that’s not what my mind chose to remember from that. I was focusing on how you felt so close to me,” Tony confessed cheekily. “God, you’re adorable!”

“Shut up,” Steve told him as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“So, edging, huh?”

Steve groaned. “Are you  _ trying _ to get me to spontaneously combust?”

“No, but I  _ am _ trying to convince you that talking openly about your fantasies is okay. Even when we’re not… what was it you said? Preoccupied? It’s me, darling,” he repeated. 

Steve braced himself. “I’ll do it one day. I’ll do everything I said I would and more.” 

“More?” There was an inflexion in Tony’s voice that Steve found enticing. 

He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll also fuck you,” he said, battling his embarrassment. Tony was right, this was normal. And he did want to tell him. “I’ll fuck you,” he repeated. “Like that, tied up and with a ring around your cock. I won’t let you come.” 

“Oh, God.”

“But I will. I’ll come inside you, I’ll plug you, and after you’re done begging, I’ll pull it out and fuck you with a toy.” He swallowed the nerves he felt, eager to show Tony he  _ wanted _ to share this with him. “Just like that,” he whispered. “With come dripping out of you. And I still won’t let you come.”

Tony groaned, hiding his face in Steve’s chest. “I physically can’t get hard again!” he whined. “I know that, you know that, my dick doesn’t know that!” He looked up at Steve almost desperately. “I thought you were worried about sharing this with me.” 

His tone was clipped, but Steve could read Tony like an open book. He knew there was no real heat behind the words, just lust and sarcasm - two of the main components that made Tony who he was. He couldn’t help flushing, though, so he shrugged, embracing it. “You told me to he comfortable. I’m telling you that you’ll have to beg a lot before I let you come. Essentially, you played yourself,” he said, smugness clear on his face. 

“For fuck’s sake that’s the second time you said it, how do you even know about that?”

“About what?” Steve asked innocently. 

“Unbelievable!” He kissed Steve back nonetheless. “I  _ am  _ sorry, darling.”

“What for?”

“I feel like I keep pushing you out of your comfort zone and I feel like a bad boyfriend because of — oh, fuck me.”

Steve’s heart felt like it stopped and restarted with renewed viciousness. “Tony…”

“No, shut up shut up, I’m in denial,” he said, hiding behind his hands. 

“No, look at me.” Steve pried his fingers away from his face. Even so, the man had his eyes shut, determined to avoid eye contact. Steve kissed them gently. “Tony?”

“I’m an idiot,” the man said. “I’m an idiot who can’t shut the fuck up and who needs brain surgery to install some sort of fucking filter because — I wonder if Reed Richards could do it. Fuck that, I’d staple my mouth shut before asking him for a favour —“

Steve kissed him hard, unable to come up with anything else to stop his self-berating rant. He licked his lower lip diligently, persevering until the man opened up to him. He kissed Steve back, his tongue moving against Steve’s almost desperately. When they broke apart, Steve hugged him. 

“Stop overthinking,” he said gently. 

“I can’t,” Tony whispered. “I’m an idiot. I’ve been telling myself for years that not everything that goes on in my mind needs to be said out loud and yet —“

“And yet when you tell your theories on AI to a room full of people, they all listen carefully, hoping they’ll learn something new.”

“That’s different, those people choose to be there for that!”

“That was dinner three weeks ago,” Steve laughed. “I’ve never seen Clint pay that much attention to something he had no interest in.” 

“Oh, great! See, told you I’m an idiot.”

Steve sighed. “If you want, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it and we can revisit this conversation at a later time. Or —“

“Yes!”

“ _ Or _ you could just listen to me. Breathe in and out a couple of times and calm down. For starters.” Tony did as instructed, still avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Then, you need to look at me. I’m here with you, for you.” Reluctantly, Tony did. He seemed sad and panicked and behind all that there was the tiniest bit of hope. “I love you and —“

“I love you too.”

“I know you do. And I heard what you said. Is that something you want?”

“It’s too soon, we’ve only — it’s too soon and I should know better than —“

“You told me earlier I should feel comfortable sharing. Is that something you want?”

“That was sex and this is — more than sex, I don’t want us to rush into —“

“Tony.” The man stopped. “Is that something you want?” he asked again. 

“Yes,” Tony whispered. 

“Now?”

“Whenever you feel ready, if you feel ready, if you want to, if you —“

Steve kissed him again, effectively shutting him up once more. “I do want it. I want it yesterday, if possible.” He smiled at Tony’s snort. “I also want to court you,” he said, shyness creeping into his voice. “With a… permanent end goal,” he added. 

“Oh. I want that.”

“Okay, good.”

“Parts of modern society are still confusing to me,” Steve said slowly. “I want to date you, court you, be exclusive with you. Given you want that too, of course.”

“I do,” he admitted. The expression on his face still betrayed uncertainty. 

“So can we do all this and be in a relationship? Because, fuck, you referring to yourself as my boyfriend did things to me.”

Tony laughed, the frown finally gone. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. Although —“

“I’ll ballgag you, I swear to God!”

“Aww, promise?” Just like that, they were back to careless flirting. “I was gonna say, at our age perhaps ‘boyfriend’ is not the best term.”

Steve pouted. “I never had a boyfriend. Or a dog. I’m allowed to want those things.”

“That’s a compelling argument, darling.”

“Or a tamagotchi,” Steve added as an afterthought. 

“One thing at a time. Let’s start with the boyfriend part, okay? I’ll get you a tamagotchi first thing tomorrow.”

“I heard they’re making a comeback,” Steve said casually. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

Steve paused before breaking into a smile. “Yeah, yeah I am. Why, is it annoying?”

“Endearing, actually. So do you want to —?

“Yes,” Steve answered before Tony could finish the sentence. He kissed him, almost desperate to feel him. It made it real, the way Tony arched towards him, the way his heartbeat got so loud Steve could  _ hear _ it as well as feel it. “And you’ll let me court you? And woo you? And blow you in your lab?” Tony’s choked on thin air, prompting Steve to laugh. 

“Bruce might object to that.”

“After he goes to bed, I’m not a  _ monster _ , Tony!”

“You’re not, darling. You’re perfect. And mine. And beautiful,” he cooed. 

“And hungry,” Steve deadpanned. 

Tony's face took an almost comedic outraged expression. “I’m a bad boyfriend,” he repeated his earlier words, this time without the rant. “And not just because I push you out of your comfort zone.”

“My comfort zone isn’t even that comfortable,” Steve shrugged. “Born and raised in different times, sweetheart. I’m getting used to it, currently on a crash course.”

“Good, cause I don’t know how you assimilated that sweet-dirty talk, but it is  _ hot!”  _ When Steve just shrugged, Tony waved him off. “It’s not even that important as long as you keep it up.”

“I believe you’ll find I have no problem  _ keeping it up _ around you,” Steve said abruptly. His smile betrayed him once more. 

For his part, Tony seemed slightly in awe. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise the innuendo there. That’s it, it’s official. You’ve fucked me stupid.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re so intelligent, I’ll need to fuck you many many times to render you stupid.”

“I’m down,” Tony laughed. “You need to eat. I mean, I’m hungry and my metabolism isn’t nearly as hyperactive as yours. Come on.” 

He got up and stretched languorously. He flinched and Steve felt remorse take over. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Tony beat him to it. 

“I can see you wanting to apologise. Don’t, this is the best feeling ever. Like, I can still feel you, but I can also walk. Win-win!” Steve stayed quiet, following his every move. “I wonder if I’ve got anything — ah, there you go!” He offered Steve a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was visibly too small. 

“I could just go get dressed in my room,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

“The pants will fit, and the top’s for my benefit. It’ll be a tight fit and I’ll have a good time ogling you,” he explained when he noticed Steve’s confused face. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve sighed. He put the top on anyway. 

“No, darling, you are.” He ran his hands on Steve’s chest, smiling when he shivered. “This is completely non-sexual, but - okay that’s a lie. And a bad idea now that I’ve fully said it in my head.” 

Steve cupped his cheek and kissed him repeatedly, speaking in between the noisy pecks. “What… are… you… talking… about?” 

“I was just thinking when you got out of the serum process…”

“Okay?” 

“I was wondering what everyone there thought. Cause if you looked like this then…” 

Steve was unable to hide his embarrassment. “I was shirtless, as well,” he said quietly. 

“Oh, dear god. And Aunt Peggy was there? And Howard? And they saw you like that?” 

“I’m pretty sure they saw me a lot more naked than that when they ran tests and everything else after.” 

“I’m locking you in the tower. You’ll grow a beard and I can climb up on it – what the fuck am I saying, I can  _ fly _ .”

Steve pulled him into a hug, lifting him off the ground. He honestly loved the height difference between them, especially when Tony would have to look up a bit so they could kiss and Steve felt like he could protect the man from everything that was bad in the world. Of course, he also had a propensity for throwing himself into deadly situations. And he was fucking flying in a metal suit all over the place. But at least when they kissed, Steve was certain he would be able to keep Tony safe. “I did see Howard checking me out a couple of times…” 

Tony bristled, looking down at Steve from where he was still being hugged off the ground. “You’re fucking with me, right?” 

For a second Steve regarded him all serious, with a hint of innocence. Then he burst into laughter. “Yeah, I’m definitely fucking with you.” 

“Jesus, Rogers. I’m an old man, you’ll give me a heart attack if you keep this up.” He wiggled his feet. “Either put me down or carry me to the kitchen so we can get some food.” 

“Fine, come on.”

Once his feet were back on the floor, Tony took Steve’s hand in his and led them to the elevator. While the ride up was charged with sexual tension and anticipation, going back down was a different experience. Steve felt contentment, he felt fulfilled and loved, and above all safe knowing that his affection wasn’t one-sided. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

“You.”

“Oh?”

“You naked, you working, you sleeping, you smiling.”

Tony laughed. “And the frown?”

“I’m about ten minutes away from getting hangry,” Steve admitted with a smile. 

“Oh, god! I remember when we were in Tokyo last and you didn’t have time to eat. Also, hangry? Good word. I like that word.” 

They existed the elevator still holding hands, walking together to the kitchen. “Hey, Tony?”

“Hmm?” 

“I hear the fireworks tonight are gonna be  _ lit _ .” 

Tony groaned loudly. “Fuck’s sake, Steve.” 

The snort coming from the kitchen table made them both look around wildly. Bruce was sat there with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea, laughing at their bewildered expression. “Hi, guys.” 

“Brucey!” Tony pat his back as he made a beeline for the coffee machine. 

“One of these days I’ll stage an intervention for you to moderate your intake of caffeine,” Bruce said with a sigh. 

“Science bro,  _ no _ ,” Tony gasped. “Besides, this could be my first cup of coffee of the day, you don’t know that I’ve had more.” 

“Yeah, right. It’s eight pm, you’ve most likely had your own body weight in coffee. You’ve probably had Steve’s body weight in coffee.” 

Tony smirked. Steve had a sense of foreboding take over him. “I mean, I’ve definitely had Steve’s body weight on  _ me _ ,” he said cheekily. 

Steve groaned. “Ignore him, apparently I fu – you know what, never mind.” He blushed violently, moving to busy himself with getting food. 

“No, no, tell me,” Bruce laughed. 

“Nope!” 

“Remember when you gave me shit about Darcy, Cap? I believe this is called payback.” 

“I believe I’ll ignore you,” Steve said from where he was rummaging through the pizza boxes. 

“Aww, you’re no fun!” 

Steve turned around, arms crossed on his chest. “I’m plenty fun!” 

“He is,” Tony agreed. “Go on, darling, tell him what you were gonna say,” he encouraged. 

“Yeah,  _ darling _ , tell me!” 

“Et tu, Bruce?” With a long-suffering sigh, Steve pinned Bruce with a look. “I fucked him stupid, apparently.” The timing was a success; Bruce was in the process of swallowing the sip of tea he’d taken and as soon as he processed Steve’s words, he choked on the liquid violently. Steve was behind him in no time, patting his back. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry, Doc!” 

“Good God, don’t kill the man, Rogers,” Tony chipped in, sitting on the counter and watching them amusedly. 

Steve gave him a dirty look. “Shut up, Stark, I’m saving a life here.” 

Bruce’s voice was strained as he kept slightly coughing the liquid away. “He sure rubbed off on you.” When both Tony and Steve opened their mouths to reply, he waved his hands frantically. “No need, no need! I see the error of my ways now.” 

Steve plated the pizza. “Good, good.” 

“But you guys are okay, yeah?” 

“Really okay,” Tony replied. He reached to run his hand through Steve’s hair affectionately. 

“You didn’t want to go out?” 

Bruce sighed. “Long couple of days, I needed the quiet.” Steve’s face fell instantly. “Don’t give me that look, I’m fine.” He got up and patted their shoulders in the most Bruce fashion. “I finished my tea, it’s gonna calm me down enough to nap. Dibs on the sofa in the lab, by the way.” 

“But Brucie, we were gonna –”

“It’s got windows all over, Tony. Go out on the roof or something, get some fresh air. Let me nap in peace,” he laughed as he walked away. 

“Be good!” Tony shouted after him. “That’s not a bad idea, you know?” 

“Napping on the sofa with Bruce?” 

“Yeah, exactly that.”

“Sure, but you’re gonna need a bigger sofa.” 

“Who the fuck showed you  _ Jaws _ ?” 

“What’s  _ Jaws _ ?”

“I swear to god, Steven.”

Chuckling, Steve stepped in between Tony’s knees and cupped his cheeks in both palms. “You love me, really.” 

“I do,” Tony mumbled comically as Steve held his jaw. “Kish me?” 

Steve did. With a hand on his waist and another hand cupping the back of his head, bringing his chest close and pouring all his feelings in the kiss. Being able to do that, to just grab Tony and kiss him - it still seemed surreal. Steve felt like he was floating. 

“You wanna grab food and go up on the roof?” He checked the time. “The big fireworks are on in like half an hour. We can watch them together.” There was a reluctance in Tony’s voice that Steve couldn’t place. 

“Sure. Do you?” 

“I’d like that.” He hopped off the counter, grabbing a couple of sodas from the fridge. “It can be like a date,” he said quietly as he looked around the kitchen for tissues. 

Steve circled his torso with his arms, pulling him close. “What’s wrong?” When the man shook his head, Steve continued. “Is it the D-word?”

“Dick?”

“You are one, yes.” 

“I’m...,” Tony blurted out, trying to cover his face and realising halfway through that he was still holding the tissues and the bottles. “Shit!” 

Steve kissed his earshell affectionately. “I watched you fuck yourself with a toy on a coffee table today, sweetheart,” he whispered. “You’re good to say ‘date’.” 

“But it’s eating cold pizza off the roof!”

“But it’s my birthday. And reheated pizza sucks. And it’s my birthday,” Steve pouted. 

“I should take you on a proper date,” Tony huffed. 

“But then touching you would be inappropriate. On the roof, we should be safe from lawsuits.” 

Tony considered it for a moment. “You’re right, you know. We’re already over budget for lawsuits this year. Oh, can you grab those blankets?” 

“Sure. Feel free to say no, but –” 

“Yes.”

“Wait!  _ But _ do you think you could take me flying later?” 

“You want to fly in the suit? I can make you your own suit! Oh, and no one will expect it to be you! And you can pew pew in the suit and then land and pop up and kick the shit out of things! And everyone will be so shocked! Yes! Okay, change of plans, we’re going to the lab!” 

Once he managed to stop laughing, Steve had to physically turn him around and guide him back up to the roof. “Bruce is napping in the lab. I don’t think my own suit is needed –”

“I have blueprints, I’m sure I have your measurements saved somewhere –”

“I meant you can hug me and we can fly together for a bit?”

“You’d want that?” 

There was clear uncertainty in Tony’s voice, so Steve took his time setting down the blanket and the food. He’d chosen an area off the helipad that was walled enough to offer shelter and back support. “Yeah, like we did in Latvia,” Steve finally answered. “You said pizza on the roof is mundane so I figured we can do something exciting.” 

“Like flying in and with a deadly metal suit?” Tony sat cross-legged, looking up at Steve. 

Despite the conversation’s nature, and the fact that he wished he would have shut up about the whole thing, Steve found it difficult to not get aroused by looking down at Tony. Some emotion must have showed up on his face because Tony smiled up at him. 

“What’s up, darling?” 

Steve groaned. “Did you do that on purpose?” 

“Did what?” The grin on his face was proof enough for Steve. “Come on, sit down with me.” 

There was a tinge of awkwardness in the air that Steve didn’t know how to manage. So he put his arm around Tony’s shoulders and kissed his head. He wanted to apologise, but it was unclear what for. He just had the distinct feeling that he’d been out of line. Eventually he found the courage to speak. “You don’t need to take me flying,” he said quietly, hoping his voice didn’t betray his emotions.

“That’s what this is about? Of course I’ll take you flying if you want to go.” 

“I do, but not if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Tony turned to face his side. “Darling, that’s not it!” He sighed, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I wasn’t trying to put you off it, I was - I guess surprised is the word - that you wanted it.” 

“Why would I not? It’s flying and it would be with you.” 

“It’s… I’m trying to phrase it right. The suit was a big change or me. And then another change, and another change. The few people in my life who were close to me saw it as a negative thing –” 

“But the suit is awesome!” Steve said fiercely. 

Tony cupped his cheek. “Objectively, it is. But I also did stupid things with it and… I was making sure I got you right and that you wanted to go flying with me.” 

Steve nodded. “If you want to.” 

“I get to brag about my masterpiece and I get to see your post-flight hair, that’s like the best thing ever. You wanna go no?” He made to get up. 

Steve chuckled, pulling him into a hug. “We don’t have to do it now, sweetheart. Let’s eat first, enjoy the fireworks. Later’s fine with me. Tomorrow. At some point,” he added and kissed Tony sweetly. 

They ate in silence, side by side, on the roof of the tower, waiting for the fireworks. When Tony shivered a little, Steve put the other blanket over his shoulders and pulled him into his side even more. To be able to hold him like that, to be able to care for him unashamedly, without fear of being found out. That was what Steve had yearned for. The companionship of someone like Tony. No, the companionship of Tony specifically. 

“It’s a shame about the stars,” Steve said eventually. 

“Sometimes they just die, it’s nature.” 

He shoved Tony gently, making them both sway. “I meant that we can’t see them clearly from up here.” 

“There’s a telescope right there, darling,” he pointed with the soda bottle.

“No, with the naked eye. There used to be a lot less light pollution when I was a kid. I’d sneak up on the roof in the summer and count as many as I could. I’d often get ill but it was simple. Nice.” He didn’t mean for the wistfulness to come out in his voice, but it did anyway. 

“Do you miss it?” 

“I do. Like I miss training or the war. I wouldn’t go back to that, but it was a defining part of my life,” he explained. 

“Like I miss Howard?” 

“I think so, yeah.” 

Tony kissed his cheek. “We can go away. Just the two of us, we’ll get a cottage or something and we can stay up and look at the stars. I’ll cook you breakfast. Or fly us to the nearest diner. It could be fun,” he said casually, but Steve could feel his increased pulse under his fingers.

“You think we could?” He tried his best not to get hopeful. With their lives and their jobs, it wasn’t that easy. 

“Absolutely! I’ll work something out, we’ll call back-up to cover for us if needed. It will be fine.” He snuggled closer into Steve. 

“We could drive there,” Steve suggested shyly. 

“I’d like that a lot, darling.” He straddled Steve’s thighs, not necessarily in a seductive way if the eager smile on his face was any indication. “Go on, tell me date ideas.”

“Dinner?” Steve gasped as Tony bounced on his thighs. “Sweetheart…” 

“Sorry, I’m excited,” he grinned. “No one’s taken me on a date in like twenty years.” 

Steve cupped his ass through his jeans. “We could go to a drive-in. We can pick up cheeseburgers and fries and popcorn and watch a classic.” 

“You’re a classic.” Around them, fireworks were being set off everywhere. Tony kissed his jaw impatiently, licking his way to Steve’s ear. “Can I blow you in the car?” 

“With people all around us?” Steve gasped.

“Yes. I’ll make you feel real good, Captain.”

“I know you will. You always do. You’re so good to me… We’re missing the fireworks, Tony.” 

The man smirked at him, pressing his chest closer to Steve. “You know where else we can see the fireworks from? My bed. I’ll untint the windows. You can watch them go off while I eat you out,” he whispered. 

Steve moaned, helpless against the images invading his mind. “But then you’d miss them.”

“I’d have something better.” Tony reached down to cup Steve through his pants, smiling at how hard the man was. “You like that idea?”

Steve thrusted up, unable to stop himself. “I want you,” he whispered in a needy voice. “I want you all the time.” 

The fireworks gave Tony a surreal glow as he shuffled up on his lap, pushing him into the wall for more access. He ground on him shamelessly, moaning when the contact finally offered some friction. “Should we go back to bed, darling?”

“Should I take your dick out and make you come right here?”

“I think you should, darling. I’d like that very —“

“Boss,” Friday called out, making them both groan. “Boss, it’s an emergency.”

“Of course it is,” Tony mumbled. “What’s up Friday?” He actually giggled when Steve whispered ‘my dick’. In the distance, within the last of the fireworks, they saw a large explosion. The distinct sound followed. “Shit.” 

“I have a message from Clint. I quote: ‘Pick up the fucking phone or I’ll put purple dye in your shampoo! Fuck! Fuck!’ End quote.” Friday’s dispassionate voice would have been funny if the message hadn’t meant something was going on. 

Steve had his phone out in no time. “Nat or Clint?” he asked Tony. 

“Nat, definitely Nat.” 

She picked up immediately. “Took you long enough,” she said, panting. “Hold on. Clint, move you idiot! Okay, I’m with you.” 

“What’s happening? How urgent? Is anyone hurt?” 

“Doom Bots, urgent, you need to get here. Thor’s got a broken arm, Clint’s limping but still sniping. I’ve got Wanda and Pietro pinned down several blocks away. I’m sorry to bother you, boys –”

Steve was on his feet, taking Tony with him. “Fuck it, this is more important.”

“Captain, language!” 

If she could still joke it was manageable but they were needed. Natasha communicated well, but certain things Steve knew from being in battle by her side so many times. “It’s my party and I'll swear if I want to.”

“Fuck’s sake, Steve!” Tony was pulling him towards the lift to get him back to the penthouse.

“I need to change.” 

“I’ll get your shield. If only there was a solution to having our stuff in the same place,” Tony said sarcastically.  

“We’ll sort that out later. I love you,” Steve told him without thinking, kissing Tony once before running to his room. 

“I love you too,” the man shouted after him. 

Nat cooed. “Aww, you guys!”  

“Not a word.” In his hurry, Steve had forgotten about the call he was still in with Natasha. “I’m gonna go now but we’ll be on comms and contact you soon.” 

“But you’ll give me details, right? Shit, Black Panther’s pinned. Get on comms ASAP!” 

After she hung up, Steve was left with a sense of urgency that was soothing in its familiarity. Battle he could do. Helping his teammates he could do. Punching bullies he could do. He was still changing when Tony walked in suited and ready, holding Steve’s shield in a defensive stance. 

“That’s hot,” Steve told him, putting the comm on and pulling the cowl over his head. 

“Yeah? I’ll remember that. Looks like you’ll get your flying date sooner than we thought. You ready?” 

“Maybe a bit too exciting, but I’ll take it.” He put the shield on his back and pulled Tony out of the room. 

“Widow? We’re here,” Tony said. Even under the suit’s voice, Steve could distinguish his particular pitch. 

“Friends!” Thor’s voice boomed among the shooting sounds. 

“Sending you coordinates now. Hurry up, Clint’s getting fucked and I can’t get to him!” 

“Hi, Thor! We’re on our way!

Tony sighed loudly. “It’s official, Doom is an asshole who hates America.” 

“And me.” 

“And you. And our reparations budget.”

“I wish my shield had some sort of recall mechanism, like how Thor can call his hammer,” Steve said. 

“I can do that. I mean, I don’t know magic, but I’m okay with science,” he laughed. 

“It’ll ruin the tower!”

Tony pulled him close and hovered them both the rest of the distance to the helipad. Even at the somewhat relaxed pace they were flying, limited by still being indoors, the feeling was exhilarating. “The insurance will go through the roof along with your shield.”

He stepped into Tony’s space. “No one gives us insurance anyway! We can talk about it when we get back.”

“You better watch yourself out there,” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “You get injured, I’ll withhold sex from you for a month.” 

“Guys, come on! I’m being shot at here, at least mute your comms!” 

“Why you gotta ruin it, Nat? It was entertaining and they had no idea!”

“It’s because I care about them and also because it’s distracting.” 

They made it outside, where the air smelled like explosives. “I’ll ground all of you,” Steve laughed. “Also, a) I’d like to see you withholding sex from me, and b) that’s passive-aggressive behaviour and you’re better than that. Open,” he said knocking on the faceplate. 

Tony did, revealing his smiling face to Steve. “I’d never do that,” he admitted. “But I would worry a lot. Good luck kiss?” 

He cupped the suit’s metal neck, wondering how it would be like to take Tony while he was stillin the suit, at least partially. Then he promptly filed it away for a later time. “That was the idea, yeah.” 

“We can still hear you!” 

“Don’t care,” Steve said and kissed Tony. Deeply, tongue and all. “Be safe,” he whispered.

Tony’s faceplate fell back into place, his arms tightened around Steve. “I know you don’t mind it much, but brace yourself for the cold!” And he took off. 

“The cold never bothered me anyway,” Steve shouted with a laugh.

Tony dropped him briefly before catching him a second later. “Oh my god! Fuck off, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Can't believe I finally managed to finish it. And on Joey's birthday no less. (Happy birthday, soulmate! Love you now and forever.) I'll keep writing in this verse, but anything new will be posted in a different series. Thank you for sticking with me though writing this 100k 5 times series. 
> 
> Much love xx

**Author's Note:**

> They done did it, y’all! 
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know how you found it. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, make sure it's at least constructive. If it can't be constructive, shove it up your arse. Thanks for reading, much love xx
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://llexeh.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I honestly hope this new year will bring y’all peace and strength to do everything you need and want to <3


End file.
